Wherever You Will Go
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Puckleberry.
1. The Scientist

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Puckleberry. Please read and review.

Pairings: Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany.

**Authors Note 1: **Okay, so Puck/Rachel aren't my favourite couple in Glee, I'm more of a Rachel/Finn, Puck/Quinn shipper. But I did like them in the episode 'Mash Up' and again in 'Bad Reputation'. Quinn also had a daughter, but Puck isn't the father, it's Finn. Also seen as it's my second Glee story, the characters may be a bit OOC, but I'll try and work on that. Also my chapters are named after songs that I listen. This chapter is named after the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Also this chapter will be short then the others but that's only because it's introducing the story. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the fic.

**Chapter One **

"_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start." _

_Welcome To Ohio._ Rachel's breath got caught in her throat when she saw the sign. It had been way too long since she had been in this town. "Mommy." A sleepy voice said from the back. "Yes, sweetie?" Rachel asked gently.

"Are we there yet?" the soft voice asked. "Yes, sweetie just another couple of minutes and we'll be there." Rachel told him. She watched her son through the mirror as he fell asleep again. A couple of minutes. In a couple of minutes Rachel would be back in the town she grew up in. The town in which she abandoned, so she could go and look after her five year old son.

The town in which she found her true desire of drama. The town in which she found the greatest of all friends. Her friends, Rachel suddenly thought. What would they think of her now? Knowing that she never made it big? Knowing that she was only sixteen, and she had gotten pregnant. How would they deal with it?

When she found out she hadn't told anyone, instead she just packed her bags and moved as far away from Lima as possibly she could. She didn't even tell her dads. Rachel couldn't dare think of how they would have reacted. They probably would have thrown her out of the house, leaving her homeless.

Rachel's fingers clenched tightly on the steering wheel, as she shook her head to clear away the thoughts. She couldn't let them distract her. She stopped at the traffic lights, and turned her head to look out the window. She saw that she was parked outside of McKinley High. Her old high school.

Just looking at the building, brought back memories. Some were happy, some were sad. Some were dramatic. But most of them evolved around Glee. Glee was one of the best things in Rachel's life, it was one step closer to her dream. But that ship sailed when she had gotten pregnant.

A car horn beeped behind her. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the lights had turned green. She quickly put her foot on the gear and the car started to move. A few minutes later she pulled into her drive way.

Rachel sat in the car, staring at the house. She had come all this way. There was no way she could go back now, it would be pointless. She took a deep breath, before getting out of the car. She went to the backseat, and opened the door.

She smiled when she saw her son curled up on the seat fast asleep. She hated that she had to wake him up. "Tyler, honey." Rachel said, shaking her son gently. He moaned and shifted a bit before opening his eyes.

"Mommy?" He said quietly, before sitting up. "Where are we?" He asked, looking out the window at his surroundings. "Are we here?" Rachel nodded. "Yes, sweetie we're here. I need you to get out of the car, so you can go and see your grandads okay?" Tyler nodded his head, before he unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car.

"Wow." Tyler said in awe as he looked at the house. "You like it?" Rachel asked, standing beside him, with a suitcase in her left hand. Tyler nodded his head, his mouth agape unable to express any words.

"Come on." Rachel said, grabbing her sons hand with her right. "You ready to meet your grandads?" She asked, he nodded. Rachel took a deep breath before walking towards her house. When she got onto her doorstep, she stared at it for a moment.

"Mommy, aren't you going to ring the doorbell?" Tyler's voice broke through her thoughts. Rachel blinked and shook her head. "What, oh right. That would be handy." Rachel said, saying the last bit to herself.

Rachel braced herself before pressing her finger against the white button. They waited for a moment before a tall man with glasses, and a bit of hair opened the door. His face went into shock when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.

"Rachel?" The man asked, quietly starting at the girl. Rachel nodded, "Hi, daddy." She whispered quietly. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of her dad, well one of them anyway. She hadn't seen him in five years and now that she has all her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Greg, honey who's at the door?" Another man's voice called out. Rachel looked behind her dad – Greg, and saw her other dad Larry in the hallway. Larry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his daughter.

"Rachel?" He breathed, Rachel nodded. "Hi pappy." She greeted, sniffling. "Oh my." Larry said. Without warning, Larry ran straight towards her and pulling her into a giant hug. Greg joined in also, squashing Rachel so hard she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Daddy, PappyI can't breathe." She told them, laughing a little. They pulled away instantly.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Greg asked her.

"How come you never called?" Larry asked.

"We were so worried."

"You just disappeared."

"Without a trace."

"We thought you were gone forever."

"Daddy, Pappy. Calm down." Rachel told her dads, the two of them stopped talking and took a breath each.

"I will tell you everything, but first there is someone I would like you to meet." Rachel said. It was only then did, Greg and Larry realize there was a small child standing beside their daughter, holding onto her legs.

Rachel took a deep breath before saying.

"Daddy, Pappy I would like you to meet my son Tyler. Your nephew."

**Authors Note 2:** Well there's chapter one. I know nothing interesting happened, but it was only the introduction. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	2. Fix You

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot. If I did own Glee, then I definitely wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Puckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With minor Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1: **Okay first things first, Wow I wasn't expecting to get that many reviews I was only expecting to get about five, so thank you very much to all who reviewed it means a lot. And sorry about the last bit about the grandson, I forgot what one it was woops, so thanks to everyone who corrected me on that. Now this chapter is named after the song 'Fix You by Coldplay. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Two **

"_Lights will guide you home, _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you"_

Greg and Larry stared at Rachel and the child beside her. "Grandson?" They both asked simultaneously. Rachel nodded, unable to speak. "Oh my." Greg said. "Why don't you and Tyler? Was it?" Rachel nodded again. "Come in, you must be exhausted." Larry said, grabbing the suitcases off her.

Rachel walked silently into her house, her childhood and teenage memories soon coming back to her. "Let's go into the living room. I'll get you a nice cup of hot tea. And what does Tyler take?" Larry asked his daughter.

"Actually, would it be okay if I bring Tyler to bed, he was asleep for the whole ride down here. He's exhausted." Upon saying that Rachel looked down at her son, who was curled up to her chest, trying his best not to fall asleep.

"Of course." Greg said, nodding. "We still have your old room. We didn't want to move anything or change anything in case you came back or anything." Greg said to her. Rachel nodded smiling at them before walking up to her room.

Before Rachel walked in she took a deep breath and then opened the door. Her dad was right, they hadn't changed anything. Not a single thing. It still had her pink and white striped wall paper. It still had all her posters of her idols.

She lifted Tyler off her, pulled back the covers on the bed, before lying him down on the mattress. She then tucked him underneath the covers. She kissed him on the forehead. As quietly and carefully as she could she closed the door behind her, hoping that it wouldn't wake him.

She made her way back down to the living room and sat on the couch. No one really spoke for a while, which caused an uncomfortable silence in the room. Rachel decided to speak, the silence getting too much for her.

"I suppose I better start from the beginning huh?" Rachel asked, chuckling a little. "I think that would be best." Greg said, and Rachel noticed that his tone of voice had changed into a more stern tone. Rachel sighed and took a breath.

"It started the night we won Regionals. Kurt and Finn had thrown a huge party at their house after wards to celebrate. His dad and Finn's mom had moved in by then, and the of them were gone away for the weekend. Although we won Regionals, I was depressed. Finn was still hung over on Quinn, and I was upset over that."

"I know I shouldn't have been, but he had kissed me a day before Regionals and then he acted like it never happened. He was being a jerk. At the party I saw him and Quinn together, smiling at each other, acting like a love sick couple." Rachel scoffed at that.

"It made me sick. That was when I started to drink. I know I shouldn't have, but like I had said, I was depressed and upset and I needed relief. I thought to myself what was the best type of relief 'Alcohol'." Rachel shook her head, ashamed of herself.

"And then this guy came over and started chatting to me. I couldn't remember anything else after that. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the morning, in a bed with the same guy who talked to me."

Rachel took a much needed breath "Then for the next couple of days I started to get sick. I didn't think anything of it, I just thought it was the flu. But then one time in glee I nearly fainted, and Mr. Schuestor finally convinced me to go to the hospital. I went on my own, I didn't want anyone with me. In case it was something bad.

"It was then the doctor told me that I was pregnant. I could still remember my reaction. I was in pure shock. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. The only thing thought that was running through my head was 'I'm pregnant' "I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant." Rachel could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I couldn't believe it. I was so ashamed. I was so ashamed that I packed my bags and ran away without telling anyone. I couldn't tell anyone." Rachel looked at her dads and saw that they had the same look on their face 'sympathy.'

"I was afraid of everyone's reaction. I thought that you would all hate me. And I couldn't face that. So I ran away. I ran away from my problems instead of just facing them, like I should have done." Rachel sniffled, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"And now you probably hate me." Rachel was fully crying now. She placed her head in her hands to cover her face. "Oh honey." Greg said, coming over beside her and pulling her into a huge hug. He didn't care that she was getting his shirt all wet, his daughter needed comfort, and that's what he was giving her.

"Oh sweetie." Larry said, sitting on the other side of and began to ran his hands up her arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry." Rachel mumbled, sniffling as she pulled away from her dad. She was embarrassed that she had gotten his shirt all wet. Greg shook his head. "It's no problem. How long have you've been holding that in for?"

"For a long time." Rachel admitted. "I never really told anyone all of this." She told them.

"We're glad that you told us sweetie. We really missed you, when we realized that you had disappeared we thought the worst. But we're just glad that your okay." Greg told them. Rachel smiled softly not being able to speak.

"We're glad that you told us everything. But we still need to know one thing?" Larry asked, Rachel looked at her father and waited for him to continue. "Who's Tyler's father?" Rachel sighed, knowing that they would ask that.

"Noah." She answered him. "Noah Puckerman." She said, more confidently the second time.

"Noah Puckerman? Wasn't he in glee with you?" Larry asked, Rachel nodded. "And he doesn't know about Tyler?" Rachel shook her head. "No. No one knows." Larry shared a look with his husband.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we've all had an interesting night. But it's getting late now and I think we should all go to bed. We all need a good night sleep." Greg said, standing up. Rachel nodded and she stood up.

"Maybe tomorrow, you could try meet up with some of your old friends, you know if you'd like? Or maybe the three of us could do something together?" Larry asked.

"Maybe." Rachel said, smiling a little. "But I'm going to bed, I'm really exhausted. It's been a long day." Her two dad's nodded, understanding how she must of felt.

"We'll see you in the morning, honey." Greg said kissing Rachel on her forehead. Rachel nodded. "Goodnight Daddy." Rachel said, giving Greg a hug. When she pulled away she turned to Larry. "Night Pappy." And gave him a hug as well.

"Night darling." Rachel pulled away and made her way up to her bedroom. She was too tired to change into her pajama's so instead she just got into her bed wearing the same clothes she had on her all day.

She wrapped her arms around Tyler, pulling him closer to her as if she was protecting him from something dangerous. She began to close her eyes, and soon after she fell into a peaceful deep slumber.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there you have it, chapter two. I'm really proud of this chapter. I still can't get over the fact that I got over twenty reviews for the first chapter. That's the most amount of reviews that I got ever for a chapter, it meant a lot. So I really hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit longer then the first. So if you liked it, please review it would mean a lot, thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	3. It Is What It Is

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Puckleberry. Please read and review.

Pairings: Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany.

**Authors Note 1: **Okay, so thanks again for the people who reviewed the last chapter, I still didn't think I would get that many reviews. Also to those who are alerting the story but are not reviewing, please review it would mean a lot. Also, this chapter is named after the song It Is What It Is by Lifehouse. Now enough of my blabbering, and just enjoy the third chapter.

**Chapter Three **

Rachel woke the next morning to the smell of her favourite pancakes. Rachel smiled, snuggling in deeper to her pillow. Her dads must have been up making the breakfast. She went to wrap her arms around Tyler, but as she did she noticed that he wasn't in the bed.

Rachel got out the bed quickly, rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, and walked into the kitchen. She saw Tyler at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, and her dad – Greg at the cooker.

"Mammy." Tyler screamed when he saw his mother. He got out of his seat and ran over to her, and wrapped his arms around her legs giving her a big morning.

"Morning baby." Rachel greeted him, giving him a kiss on the head. "What are you doing up so early?" The question caused her dad to laugh. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Mammy, you're funny." Tyler said smiling before going back over to the table.

"Why was that funny?" Rachel asked confused as she went over to sit at the table.

"Sweetie it's one o'clock in the afternoon." Her dad told her.

"What?" Rachel asked, practically screaming. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Rachel asked him. She saw her dad shake her head. "You needed the sleep, I didn't want to wake you up." Her dad told her, coming over and handing her a plate of pancakes, before joining them at the table.

"Oh." Rachel replied and began to pick at her pancakes.

"So have you decided what you're going to do today?" Greg asked his daughter. He saw her stop picking at her food.

"I was thinking about maybe meeting up with some of my friends. That is if they still want to see me and all." Rachel told him, mumbling the last bit, hoping that her dad hadn't of heard her. But he did as he replied with

"Of course they would want to see you, honey. Don't ever think like that okay?" Greg said, and placed a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder. Rachel gave him a kind smile. "So who were going to visit first?"

Rachel froze, she had thought about meeting up with some of her old friends but she didn't know who she was going to meet up. So she just said the first name that came to her mind.

"Finn. I think I'll go and see Finn." Her dad was a bit surprise, she could see it on his face. Obviously he hadn't expected her to say that name.

"Oh, well I think he still lives at home." Greg told her. "Really?" Rachel asked surprise. Her father nodded. "Yeah. So if you'd like to check there first. It might be a good idea." Rachel said nothing and just sat there picking at her food.

"I think I'm going to have a shower." Rachel suddenly said, standing up. She walked out of the kitchen before her dad could get a chance to say something.

She stripped down as soon as she got into her bathroom, and got into the shower. She gasped when she felt the hot water hit her body. She had never had a shower that felt so good before. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her exposed body, and went to search for an outfit to wear.

She picked out something simple, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her favourite cardigan.

"Tyler, how would like to meet some of your mommy's old friends?" Rachel asked, as she knelt down beside her son at the table. Tyler looked at her for a minute before nodding his head.

"Daddy." She said to Greg who was still in the kitchen. "We're going to go. We'll see you later." She lifted Tyler up in her arms and went to her car. "Mommy, where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine." Rachel replied, buckling up Tyler's seat belt. The car ride to the Hummel household wasn't long as Kurt just lived around the corner from Rachel. She parked outside the house and saw two cars in the driveway.

"You ready Tyler?" Tyler nodded, hopped out of the car and grabbed onto her hand. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was a while before someone answered. And when they did it wasn't an adult, it was a child.

She was short, around Tyler's size. She had pale skin, but it was beautiful and bright blonde hair. She was wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it. Rachel couldn't help think that she reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"Hi there." Rachel greeted as kind as kindly as she could. She didn't want to scare the child away.

"Is there a Finn Hudson living here?" She asked. The child looked at, and Rachel thought she was going to scream or something. But instead she turned her head and she shouted. "Daddy, there's a lady at the door for you." She then turned her attention back on Rachel.

"Beth, you don't scream when there's someone standing at the door." Rachel heard a voice say. She looked and saw Finn Hudson standing in his hallway. Rachel's breath hitched. She couldn't remember the last time she had saw him. He still looked as good as he did back in high school, only he had a bit of stubble on his face. And if anything he seemed to have gotten taller.

"Rachel." Finn breathed, once he saw her. Rachel smiled and bit her lip.

"Hey Finn." She didn't expect what was coming next. Finn had walked towards her and threw his arms out and pulled her into one of the tightest hugs she had ever received. "Finn. I can't breath." She gasped. Finn pulled away instantly.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, and rubbed his neck nervously. "W-what are you doing here?" Finn asked. "I mean one day you were with us and then a couple of days later you were gone. Now five years later your back?" Finn asked. She could hear a bit of hurt and anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave. Something happened, and I didn't know how to deal with it. So I left." Rachel admitted.

"But what was so bad? You know we would have helped you with anything. We were like a family." Finn told her, he almost sounded desperate. "You really want to know?"

"Finn I would like you to meet my son, Tyler. Tyler I would like you to meet my old friend Finn Hudson."

All Finn could do was stare.

**Authors Note 2:** Well there's chapter three, I'm not exactly happy with it, but it'll do. And OMG, how amazing was the season finale? Loved it. It was sad yet happy and I thought it was the perfect way to leave the season. I just can't believe we have to wait until September for the next episode *sigh*. Oh, and would anyone like to loan me plot bunnies for either a Puck/Kurt story or a Will/Finn story? If you do I'll definitely credit you. And if you read the story please review it would mean a lot, thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	4. Never Say Never

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will.

**Authors Note 1: **Okay first, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot. Second, I'm going away on holidays to America on Friday for three weeks. But my mam is letting me bring my laptop with me so hopefully -cross your fingers- that my wireless works over there. I decided to update now, just in case it doesn't work over there. Also this chapter is named after the song 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Four**

"Your son?" Finn questioned. Rachel nodded, and protectively pulled Tyler closer to her legs. "But how, what, how?" Finn stuttered in shock. Rachel shook her head. "It's a long story."

Finn realized that Rachel had no intention to tell him the story while standing on his doorstep. "Would you like to come in?" He offered gently. Rachel froze. Could she really tell Finn what happened? After all she used to have a crush on him. But could she really tell him that she slept with his best friend and said best friend is now the father of her son? She decided to answer, because she couldn't take Finn's staring at her any longer.

"Sure."

Finn smiled. "Come on in. I'll just put the kettle on. The living room is straight through there." Finn pointed to the room, that was just across from him. Rachel smiled and walked in, and placed Tyler on the couch. She turned her head and something had caught her eye. It was Finn's fireplace.

There was about seven pictures on it. Rachel walked over and started to look at them. There were mostly of Finn. There was one though that had him, Quinn Fabray and a child, whom Rachel presumed was Beth, the little girl who answered the door.

There was one of Finn, Kurt, Kurt's dad Burt and Finn's mom Carole. "Here's the tea." She heard Finn's voice call. She turned around and saw Finn carrying a tray with two cups of tea, and a plate of biscuits. Rachel smiled and sat down on the couch beside Tyler.

"So you married Quinn huh?"

Finn looked up at Rachel unsure of what to say. "Yeah." he finally said, with a smile.

"And Beth? She's yours and Quinn's daughter?" Finn smiled wider. "Yeah, she is." Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart break when he said that.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Finn asked her after a moment of silence.

"Um." Rachel said, looking at Tyler. She still didn't want to tell the story in front him. Finn seemed to catch on and said.

"Beth, could you come down here for a minute?"

Rachel could hear the footsteps on the stairs and in a second the little blonde girl who opened the door was standing in the living room.

"Would you mind, taking Tyler?" Finn looked at Rachel to see if he got the name right, she nodded.

"Upstairs to play, while us grown ups talk okay?" He asked. Beth smiled brightly at her father, and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Tyler, why don't you go and play?" Rachel said to her son. Tyler nodded and hopped off the chair, before he followed Beth up the stairs.

"How old is he?" Finn asked as he watched the two kids disappear up the stairs.

"Five, what about Beth?"

"Four." Finn grinned. Rachel gave a small smile back to him. "So how long have you and Quinn been together?" Finn froze, and Rachel knew instantly that she had said something wrong.

"Actually me and Quinn broke up a year ago."

"Oh, Finn I'm so sorry." Rachel said. Finn shook his head. "It's okay, you didn't know."

Rachel smiled softly. "Have you been keeping in touch with everyone?"

Finn nodded. "Yep, everyone is great. Kurt is actually living in New York, now." Rachel's eyes went wide. "New York? He managed to leave Ohio?" Finn nodded. "And guess who he ended up with?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Mike." Rachel's eyes grew wider.

"Mike? As in Mike Chang? That Mike?" Rachel asked. Finn chuckled and nodded his head. "Apparently him and Mike met up one day in a Starbucks, and it just went from there." Finn explained. "They also dated in Sophomore year as well." Finn added.

"Seriously?" Finn nodded.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that those two would end up together." Rachel told him honestly.

"I know right? But apparently Mike had a crush on Kurt, since he joined Glee, then in Sophomore year with the help of Matt and Mercedes he finally managed to tell Kurt how he felt. And he was surprised when Kurt had told him he felt the same way."

"Aw, that is so cute." Rachel gushed, Finn just looked at her. "Yeah, but they broke up before graduation, it just wasn't working out for them I suppose. But now they're back together." Finn explained.

"What about Mercedes? What's she doing?" Rachel asked him. She was desperate to find out what her friends had been doing over the past five years.

"She's still living in Ohio. She and Matt are actually together."

"Really?" Rachel asked in shock. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, they got together around the time they helped Mike get Kurt." Rachel was silent for a moment.

"What about Tina and Artie? Are they still together?"

"Yep, I think those two plus Matt and Mercedes managed to keep their relationship together after high school." Finn said.

"Why, what about Santana and Brittany? I thought those two were together? Or at least they were sleeping together before I left?"

"Really? They were?"

Rachel laughed at her friends oblivious.

"And you and Quinn, when did she have Beth?" She asked, and when she did she felt the atmosphere in the room change. Finn had gone quiet.

"It was actually a year after you had left." He told her quietly.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Finn nodded.

"I wish you were there." Finn told her suddenly.

"Well, I'm here now." Rachel replied, and Finn smiled gently at her.

"What about Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, changing the subject. "Is he still coaching Glee and teaching Spanish?"

"He's still teaching Glee. I'm actually helping him with it." Finn told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised. Finn nodded. "Yeah, it pays really good. And I need the money you know?" Rachel nodded, this time.

"Did he get with Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, finally. They got together after we won Regionals but there was a couple of minor incidents in their relationship but they managed to get through them. Now they're married. Ms. Pillsbury, well now Mrs. Schuestor, is actually pregnant with their first child. You should see how happy Mr. Schue is about that." Finn said chuckling.

Rachel smiled, she was glad to hear that her former teacher was now in a stable relationship, especially what happened after Terri. The room was silent again. She was afraid of asking how Puck was doing, she was afraid that if she did she would reveal that Puck was Tyler's father.

"So how have you been doing?" Finn suddenly asked her, breaking the silence.

"I'm good, the last five years have been a little crazy with Tyler and all." Rachel told her, and she knew what question was coming next.

"When did you get pregnant?"

Rachel's breath hitched. Could she really tell Finn what happened?

"Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me, you won't hate me after I tell you?"

"Rachel." Finn said, taking a hold of Rachel's hand which was on her lap. "I could never hate you." He squeezed her tightly.

"Okay, well it happened on the night we won Regionals." Rachel began. "We were all at the party that you and Kurt threw." Finn smiled remembering that night. It was one of the best nights he had, had in his life.

"I was really upset." She said. Finn frowned. "Why were you upset? We won Regionals?"

"I was upset over you." She told him.

"Me?" Finn asked surprised. "Yes, you." Rachel said, a bit angrily.

"Why me?"

"You kissed the day before Regionals, remember?" The look on Finn's face changed, and Rachel knew that he remembered.

"I was so happy that you kissed me. I thought that it was you telling me how you felt. That you were finally ready to be with me. But then you acted like the kiss had never happened, and you went back to Quinn."

"That's why I was upset." She told herself to stay calm. "I was upset, so I got drunk. Then this guy came over and started to flirt with me. I couldn't remember anything after that. Apart from waking up in the morning with the same guy in a bed beside me. We were both naked, and I knew what had happened."

She took a breath. "Then for the next couple of days I was starting to feel sick, I thought it was just the flu. But then I nearly collapsed in Glee one time." Finn nodded, he remembered that event.

"So I went to the doctor after that. And he told me that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe. There was only one thought that was going threw my head. "I was sixteen, and pregnant." Rachel shook her head and laughed which sounded a bit hysterical.

"I was afraid of what everyone would think of me. So I did the only thing that came to my head. I ran away, without telling anyone. Now five years later, I'm twenty-one and I have a five year old son. Crazy right?"

Finn shook his head. "It's not crazy. Hello? I'm also twenty-one but I've got a four year old daughter." Finn smiled at her.

"Come here." He said opening his arms for a hug. Rachel smiled, and leaned in.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I ran away." Rachel mumbled. Finn shook his head. "It's okay." But then a thought dawned on him.

"Hey Rachel?" He asked, she pulled away and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the father?"

**Authors Note 2: **Okay well there's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed, I tried to make it as long as I could without giving away much detail. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And you probably hate me for leaving it as a cliffhanger, but oh well. But I wanted to make it long just in case my laptop doesn't work in the States, but I hope it does. But I don't know when the next update will be so I can't promise anything, but if my laptop doesn't work. It won't be for another three weeks. I'm coming back on the 11th of July, so if it doesn't work expect an update from then after. I think that's all I have to say, oh apart from this; Please review, it would mean a lot, thanks. So until then, I'll catch you on the flip side, later!

**~BrookeWaldorf.**


	5. Life After You

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will.

**Authors Note 1: **First things first, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been on holidays so I haven't been able to update my stories that much. But I'm home now, so expect more updates. The only problem is that my laptop has a virus so I'm using the family computer and I might not be able to get on it that much, but I'll try. This chapter is named after the song 'Life After You' by Chris Daughtry. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Five**

Rachel felt her body tense in Finn's arms when he asked the question. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking about what she should do. She had told Finn everything else, and he accepted that. Surely, he would accept it if she told him who the father was? Even if it was his best friend.

She opened her eyes and pulled herself away from Finn. She looked at him and saw how curious, and slighty confused he was. She had to tell him, there was no backing out of this one. After all if she didn't tell him, Finn would probably call up her dads and find out. And there was no way Rachel wanted to Finn to find out that way.

"Alright." Rachel said, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen back behind her ears. "I told you everything else, I should be able to tell you this right?" She asked, smiling softly.

"It's Puck."

The room was filled with silence. Rachel took a look at Finn and his face blank. Had he not heard? Or if he had, was he just taking it in? He probably hated her now. Puck was his best friend, and herself and Finn sort of had a relationship. Now he hated her.

"Finn, please say something. You're freaking me out." Rachel begged him gently. Finn blinked but he still wore the blank expression on his face.

"You slept with Puck?" Finn asked, you could just about hear the hurt in his voice.

"Finn I'm sorry." Rachel told him. She really was. There was no way she would ever want to sleep with Puck.

"I told you I was drunk. It was just a stupid thing. A one time stupid thing. He doesn't even know about Tyler." Rachel told him. She choked back her tears, there was no way she could cry in front of Finn, she had already cried in front of her dads. They were enough.

"You probably hate me now." Rachel said quietly sniffling. She brushed her eyes with her hands, which were pulled up in her sleeves – a thing she did usually when she was upset, stopping the tears from falling.

"I don't hate you." Finn whispered quietly. "I could never hate you."

Rachel looked up from her lap and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel told him gently.

"Although I am a bit mad with the fact that you slept with my best friend. I'll have to get used to that." Finn told her. Rachel nodded her head. She could live with that.

"But I don't hate you." Finn repeated. Rachel smiled at him, to which he returned. The room was filled with silence again. Rachel looked down at the watch on her wrist. It read five o'clock. _Wow, _she thought. The time flew.

"I better go." Rachel said standing up. She grabbed her bag from under the table and slung it over her shoulder. Finn stood up as well.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I think it's best If I do." Rachel told him. Finn nodded, understanding.

"Alright. Maybe we could meet up again, during the week" Finn asked her hopefully. Rachel stood there for a minute, thinking about her.

"I'll think about it." She told him finally. Finn smiled again.

"Great."

"I said I'll think about it." Said Rachel.

"I know but that usually means yes."

Rachel shook her head amused at her friend's answer. "Tyler." She called up the stairs. "We're going now, could you come down here?"

A few seconds later, two sets of feet could be heard stomping down the stairs, as well as happy voices.

"You ready to go?" Rachel asked her son, as he walked over to her. Beth walked over to her dad, and Finn picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Yep!" Tyler said with a nod.

"I'll get back to you Finn." Rachel said, looking back at Finn.

"Of course, you know your welcome anytime."

Rachel smiled before holding out her hand for Tyler. "Come on Tyler, we better get going." Tyler grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I'll see you around Finn." She said, as the two of them walked towards the front door. As they got into the garden, she turned her head and sw Finn and Beth waving at them. Rachel smiled and waved back, before getting into her car.

As soon as she buckled her seatbelt shut, her phone began to ring. She looked down at the screen and saw 'Pappy' flickering across the screen. She pressed the button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, pappy." She greeeted him.

"_Hi sweetie, are you still at Finn's?" _

"Yeah, but I haven't left yet. I'm in my car. I was just about to go when you rang me."

"_Oh okay then. I suppose everything went well then?"_

"Yep. I told Finn everything and he was fine with it."

"_Well, that's good. I don't suppose you could go to Wallmart for me on the way home could you? Your dad and I need a few things for dinner." _

"Sure, what would you like me to pick up?"

O_O

Rachel pushed the trolley around the food section of Wallmart. She was glad her dad picked Wallmart. It was one of her favourite shops and she found that if you went into Wallmart you would never come out of that shop empty handed.

"Mommy can I get this?" Rachel saw Tyler running up excitedly with a colourful box.

"Let me see." She said, Tyler handed her the box. It was a game for his psp. One of the girls who Rachel had been staying with was like an Aunt to Tyler. And for his fourth birthday she had bought him a psp.

Rachel thought it was crazy buying a four year old a psp, when he could barely use it.

"You really want this?" Rachel asked looking down at Tyler. She saw Tyler nod his head quickly up and down. She sighed.

"Alright, but your not getting anything else until Christmas." She told him sternly but put the game into the trolley.

Tyler nodded and gave his mom a hug around the legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said smiling. Rachel shook her head. It obviously didn't phase him that he wasn't going to get anything for the next four months.

"Alright you can let go now Tyler." Rachel told her son, who let go immediately. She turned the trollley around into the vegetable isle. She wasn't paying attention and didn't see that there was another trolley heading in her direction. The two collided with a bang and Rachel fell to the floor.

"Mommy." Tyler called out in worry. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Oh shit." Rachel heard the person say. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The person told her, as they knelt down in front of her. Rachel shook her head, ignoring the pain.

"It's okay, really I'm fine." She told the person. She looked at the person in front of her and saw that it was a guy. One that she knew all too well.

"Noah?" She asked quietly, afraid.

The guy blinked in surprise, and Rachel instantly knew that he had recognized her too.

"Berry?"

**Authors Note 2: **Well there you have it. Chapter five. You're all probably going to hate me seen as I finished it at a cliff hanger but oh well. I'm pretty sure most of you will be happy with who the person is. I thought it was about time to bring him in. So if you guys read it, and liked it and want more please review, it would mean a lot thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	6. All We Are

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will.

**Authors Note 1: **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. But I have to say, and I hope I don't sound like a bitch, but whoever reviews the first chapter please don't say shouldn't it be 'grandson'. I already know that and I've corrected it, you would see that if you read the next chapter. Also For those who are only alerting this story and not favouriting it, please favourite it. This story has about 129 alerts and only 45 favourites. Anyway, this chapter is named after the song 'All We Are' by OneRepublic. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Six**

Rachel froze. _Oh no, _she thought. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. This cannot be happening. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Tyler._ Rachel thought. As she stared at the man in front of her, she could feel her heart racing at about a hundred miles per hour. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. It had felt like her whole body had stopped moving. And her brain had stopped functioning

When she opened her mouth, no words had come out. She just looked a fish.

"You are Rachel Berry right?" Rachel heard Puck say. _He still sounds the same_, she thought. But only a little bit deeper. Rachel nodded her head slowly. She tore her eyes away from the floor and looked straight at him. She gasped inwardly. Puck had totally changed his image.

He no longer wore the infamous leather jacket that he had. He also didn't have his mohawk. Instead, he had a perfectly shaved head. And he was wearing jeans, a black and green t-shirt that looked like the one Freddy Kruger had, only different colours. And a denim jacket. Rachel hate to admit it, but he looked good.

She also noticed that he was with someone. A girl. Probably he's girlfriend or fiance or something. Rachel thought, suddenly having a heavy feeling in her heart. There was no way she could tell Puck about Tyler now, not since if he had a girlfriend. She couldn't ruin that.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, standing up ignoring the stiffness. "I'm such a clutz." She said, brushing off the invisible dust off her jeans. "I'm always walking, or in this case, crashing into people." Rachel said, laughing a little.

"Oh it's no worries, I'm the same." The girl said smiling brightly at her. Rachel took her time to examine the girl. She had blonde hair, perfectly fair skin, clear blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that had a thick black belt in the middle, and a pair of black high heels. Rachel had to admit that she looked amazing.

"I'm sorry honey." Noah said apologizing. "This is Rachel Berry. We used to go to the same high school." Noah said, introducing Rachel to the blonde girl.

"Really? That is so awesome. What are the odds of you two meeting up here though, huh?" The girl said, smiling brightly. And Rachel cursed herself, there was no way she could be mean to this girl, she was too nice.

"Rachel, this is my fiance Jenny Harmon."

Rachel forced a smile at the girl and put out her hand for the girl to shake. "Hi." She said, as the girl shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you." Jenny smiled back.

"Its nice too meet you to. I've heard so much about you from Noah here." Jenny said, placing a hand affectionately on Noah's shoulder.

Rachel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh really? I hope it's nothing bad or anything." Rachel said, not looking at Puck once.

"Oh of course not." Jenny said, waving her hands around. "Noah wouldn't dare to say anything bad about people. He's too nice to do that."

Rachel held back a snort. Noah Puckerman, nice? There was no way. She wondered if Puck had told Jenny about the times he used to slushy her, or throw Kurt into the dumpster. I'm sure she'd love to here all about that.

Puck smiled an uncomfortable smile at Jenny before turning his head away. He then realized that there was a boy around the age of five, and he couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Rachel, he couldn't be her son could he? Puck thought, frowning a little.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Jenny asked worried, when she saw that her fiance had gone incredibly silent. Puck blinked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry honey. Everything's fine." Puck told her honestly. Jenny smiled, happy that everything was okay.

"But um, I was just wondering who this was." Noah told Rachel, hoping that he didn't sound too nosy. He was just simply curious.

"Oh god." Rachel said. "I almost forgot." Rachel said, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten her son. She must have been so caught up in the moment, that she had completely forgotten about Tyler.

"Noah, Jenny I would like you to meet my son, Tyler." Rachel introduced them, pulling Tyler closed to her legs. Tyler said nothing but waved shyly.

"He's your son?" Jenny asked, and Rachel noticed that it wasn't mean or rude or anything. It was genuine surprise.

"He's so cute." She gushed, and Rachel bit back a smile. "How old is he?" Jenny asked, looking at Rachel with interest.

"He's five. Almost six." Rachel told them.

"Oh he's just adorable." Jenny said. Rachel gave her a small smile. "Isn't he just adorable sweetie?" Jenny asked Noah. Rachel could feel herself beginning to freeze again.

"Yeah he's a cute kid."

Rachel felt herself breathe again.

"Um, Jenny honey, why don't you go and pay for the food? I wanna have a chat with Rachel here." Noah asked Jenny kindly.

Jenny smiled and nodded happily. "Alright I'll leave you two alone." Jenny said, before leaving she stopped beside Rachel and said

"It was so nice to meet you. I hope we could meet up again, maybe for tea or something." Jenny said sweetly.

Rachel nodded. "Of course." She replied, hoping that she didn't sound too false. "I'd like that."

Jenny gave her a big smile before pushing the trolley in the direction of the check out desks.

"So." Rachel said as soon as Jenny had gone. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is. You'd like her if you got to know her." Noah replied.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Is that an invitation I hear?" She asked him. Noah shrugged carelessly, and somehow that reminded Rachel of the old Noah Puckerman, the one from High school.

"So this is your son huh?" Noah asked, looking down at Tyler. Rachel nodded.

"Who's the father?" He asked suddenly and Rachel froze again. Why did he have to ask that question? She thought. How am I going to answer without making it obvious that he's the dad or without making Tyler curious?

"He left." Rachel told him. "He couldn't handle having a kid so he left." Rachel said quietly, hoping that Puck believed her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Noah said, and Rachel could tell how sorry he was.

"Doesn't matter. I'm managing perfectly on my own." Rachel told him confidently. Puck smiled at her.

"I can see that."

They were thrown into an awkward silence. After a few seconds, the silence was getting too much for her.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I have to go. My dads are expecting me back soon." Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, but before you go. Me and Jenny are throwing a party on Saturday, and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Noah asked. "It's sort of like a reunion. Everyone is coming." He told her.

"Everyone?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, you know all the 'Gleeks'." Rachel felt her stomach drop. Everyone? There was no way she could go to the party. Not if everyone was going to be there. They would all be asking what she had been doing, and how was life and all of that.

She wouldn't be able to tell them anything not without it making it sound like her life was a failure.

"Um, I'll have to double check on that." Rachel told him, lying. "I'm not sure if I'll my dads will be able to watch Tyler." that was only half a lie.

"Alright. Well if you do decide to come, the party starts at seven. Here's our phone number if you want to contact us." Noah said. Rachel watched as he pulled out a card from his pocket. She took it from him and it read.

Lyman's Real Estate. 

"You work in real estate?" Rachel asked surprised, putting the card into her pocket.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed the back of his neck – something he did when he was embarrassed, which was hardly never.

"Yeah. I needed something to pay the bills you know? They were offering and so I took it. And it's been working out good." Noah told her.

"That's great, Noah." Rachel said smiling at him.

"But about the party? I'll let you know. I'm sorry, but I really have to go." Rachel said, and before Puck could say anything else she grabbed Tyler's hand and pushed the trolley down to the cash desk.

O_O

Later that evening after she had put all the grocery shopping away she had made Tyler's dinner, before saying to her dads that she wasn't hungry herself and that was tired and all she wanted to do was to go to bed.

She didn't tell her dads that she met Puck in WalMart. She didn't want them to worry and she didn't want them to ask all the questions.

But all she had been thinking about on the way home was what she was going to say about the party. She had been thoroughly surprised when he had asked her. She hadn't expected that at all.

There was no way that she could go. Noah had said that everyone was going to be there. That would mean all the Gleeks, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Matt, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn was okay because she had already met up with him.

But if she saw the others, she wouldn't know what to do. She would feel as if she was having a mental breakdown. But there was no way she was going to that party. No way.

Rachel cried out frustratedly, Why did life have to be so complicated?

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter six. I wasn't too happy with the ending but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and if you want to have a picture of what Jenny looks like, I know I described her, but I picture Candice Accola(Vampire Diaries). I might post a picture of her soon, so you'll have a better description of her. Like always, if you read it and liked it please review it. It would mean a lot thanks. Until next time

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	7. Over My Head

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will and Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1: **Okay, first things first almost a hundred reviews? You guys are amazing, seriously! I really didn't expect this story to get that many reviews, it really means a lot to me, really! This chapter is named after the song 'Over My Head' by The Fray. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Seven **

Rachel couldn't sleep that night, and she wasn't sure why. She kept tossing and turning, her legs were getting tangled up in the sheets. Now she was staring at the ceiling, counting how many tiles there were.

She turned her head and stared at the clock that was on her bedside table. The time three forty four blinked back at her, in bright red lights which caused her to turn her head away. She placed her hands behind her head and sighed heavily.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't sleep. For the past five years she had been having the perfect sleep. Now suddenly she couldn't sleep. She'd been thinking it might have to do with the fact that she had met Puck earlier today.

She wasn't able to get that out of her head. She hadn't seen him in five years, and now suddenly she went to WalMart, and met him there. Of all the places to meet him she had to meet him in WalMart. And he was married.

Well, engaged technically, she corrected herself. Ugh, how can he be engaged? He's only twenty one. He was too young to be engaged.

_You're twenty one as well don't forget. _Rachel heard a voice in her head say. _And you have a kid._

The voice was right. She was also twenty one, and she had a five year old son. There was no way she could patronize him, when she was just as bad.

Tyler. She thought. There was no way she was able to tell Noah now that Tyler was his son. Although he seemed okay with the fact that she had a son, would he be okay with the fact that, that said son was his?

She didn't think so.

She sighed again, frustratedly this time. Everything was so confusing and complicated. Why couldn't life be so much simpler? Like in films, well most films, where everyone ended happy together. Like a fairytale.

But Rachel knew that in real life there was no such thing as fairy tales.

Rached turned around onto her side, and breathed heavily. She had to go asleep. She needed to stop thinking about everything, and just sleep. She closed her eyes, and in seconds she was welcome into a deep slumber.

O_O

"Noah, will you quit lying around the sofa and help me cook." Puck heard Jenny shout from the kitchen. Puck smirked and shook his head. It was Friday afternoon, near evening and Jenny was cooking the food for the party that was happening tomorrow night. He had told her millions of times that there was no need to panic. But she wouldn't listen. Any time they would have guests over she would get panicky and start to worry saying that everything would go wrong.

"I'll be in, in a second." Puck yelled back, slouching back down on the couch.

Seconds later the door bell rang and Puck heard Jenny shout again. "Sweetie, could you answer that please? I can't leave the stove."

"Of couse sweetie." Puck yelled back, although he really didn't want to move. He sighed, placing his beer down on the table. He knew that if he didn't answer the door Jenny would have a fit.

"Finn." Puck greeted happily, and a bit surprised when he saw his best friend on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, before pulling Finn, into a manly one armed hug.

"Bringing some refreshments for the party tomorrow." Finn replied, smiling while holding up two six packs of Larger.

"Oh that's great. We were running out." Puck replied, waving Finn to come in.

"Noah, sweetie, who's at the -" Puck and Finn heard Jenny ask. She stopped short when she saw Finn standing in the living room.

"Oh Finn, it's you." Jenny replied, somewhat relieved and let out the breath she was holding.

"Hey, Jenny. How are you?" Finn asked her, kindly.

"Oh you know, just cooking for the party tomorrow. So don't mind how I look." Jenny said. She had her hair tied up in a messy pony. She was wearing an apron that had a turkey on it and it was covered in batter.

"You look great." Finn smiled at her.

"Thanks Finn."

"Finn brought us over some Larger." Puck said, holding up the two packets.

"Aw that's wonderful Finn. You didn't have to." Jenny said kindly.

"It doesn't matter." Finn said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you two mind putting them out in the freezer, and then help me peel some onions?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Finn said, grabbing one of the packs while Puck grabbed the other reluctantly before they headed out where the freezer was in the utility room.

"So, I met Rachel last night." Puck told Finn, as they walked to the room.

"Really?" Finn asked surprised, before taking a mental note to call Rachel later to see how she was.

"And.." Finn asked.

"And what?" Puck replied.

"What happened? You two talk or anything?"

"Yeah, we talked. I invited her to the party."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And she said yes?" Finn asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Finn said, sounding a bit unsure. "That's great." He said, more brightly this time.

"Did you know that Rachel has a kid?" Puck asked suddenly as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, actually." Finn replied. "I did."

"You did?" Now Puck was surprised this time.

"Yeah, I met up with her the other day and she had Tyler with her."

"Oh." Was all Puck could say. "When she did get back?"

"Just a couple of days ago, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think she'd come back to Ohio." Puck said, honestly. "I mean when she took off she made it seem like she was gone for a long time."

"She didn't take off Puck." Finn told him slightly annoyed. "She got pregnant and she was scared, so she left. She didn't take off."

"Yeah, yeah." Puck said, waving his hands. "But who gets pregnant at sixteen?" Puck asked. "It's kind of ridiculous."

"How about getting married at the age of twenty one? Huh Puck? That's kind of ridiculous." Finn retorted. He couldn't believe the way Puck was reacting.

"Woah, chill man. I didn't mean anything by it." Puck said defensively, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Well, it didn't sound like that." Finn told him angrily, clenching his fists.

"Whatever."

They were thrown into an awkward silence.

"Does she know anything about the father?" Puck asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I do." Finn said looking up from the onions.

"Oh?"

"He was an ass." Finn said angrily before walking out of the room and slamming the front door behind him, leaving a very confused Puck behind him.

O_O

Rachel sat on her sofa and stared at the phone that was sitting on the table in front of her. She was contemplating on whether or not she should ring Puck and tell him that she was coming to the party.

She had been thinking about it, all morning. And she had made up her mind, sort of.

She picked up the phone, and held it in her hand, staring at it. She had to go, if she didn't she might not see everyone in a while.

She blew out a nervous breath, and started to press the numbers on the phone and put the phone up to her ear. She heard the dial tone then she heard it ring. It rang five times before Puck picked up his phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Noah? It's Rachel."

"_oh Hey, I wasn't expecting you to ring." _

"Yeah, well." She said laughing a little.

"I rung, because I decided that I was going to come to the party."

"_Really? That's great. Sweet." _

Rachel couldn't help but smile at that, she knew it was stupid but she didn't care.

"Great. Then I'll see tomorrow night." Rachel said, unsure of what to say.

"_Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"See you then. Bye."

She said, before hanging up. She breathed out, and slumped back down on the couch. She had made the right choice, didn't she?

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's the seventh chapter, I hoped you enjoyed. So if you read it, and liked it please review it, it would mean a lot thanks. Until next time

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	8. Hanging By A Moment

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will and Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1: **First things first, okay over one hundred reviews? You guys seriously rock. Thanks so much for making this my first story to get over hundred reviews, it really means a lot to me. And for a present, I decided to update quickly. This chapter is named after the song 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying on one of the dresses that she had picked out for the party. She had gotten it a while ago, when she lived in New York. One of her roommates had bought it for her for her Birthday one year. And Rachel loved it. Although she hardly got a chance to wear it, because she was too busy looking after Tyler and she couldn't go anywhere.

It was red, one of her favourite colours to wear on a dress. It was an AK Anne Klein Dress. It was that long, as it stopped just above her knees. It was rather plain, there were no diamonds, no sparkles no nothing. Just plain. But Rachel loved it anyway.

"Hey, sweetie we were just wonder-" Rachel gasped and tried to cover up the dress when her dad came in the room. She had grabbed the throw that was on the bottom of her bed, and tried to cover herself up with it.

But it had been to late, her dad had saw it. She sighed, throwing the throw back on the bed.

"Sweetie? What's going on and what are you wearing?"

"It's for a party." She told him, knowing that if she didn't he wouldn't leave her room until she did.

"A party? When?" He asked confused.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Why didn't you tell us? And when did you get invited to a party?" He asked confused, his eyebrows furrowing.

Rachel sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I met Noah the other day while we went to WalMart." She told him.

"Oh sweetie." Her dad said, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her shoulder in a comforting way. She leaned into his touch, and took a breath.

"He's engaged dad." She mumbled into his chest, shaking her head. "Can you believe that?"

"He's engaged?"

Rachel nodded. "I met his fiance. She seems lovely dad. But I can't tell him about Tyler now. It would ruin his engagement, and they seem so happy together. I can't do that to him." She whispered.

"Honey everything will work out okay." Her dad told her, rubbing her arms. "Now about this party?" He asked, as she pulled away.

She smiled sheepishly at that. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, but I wasn't sure if you'd be home to babysit Tyler. The party's at Noah's and Jenny's, that's his fiance by the way, and everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone is going to be there?" her dad said, sounding unsure.

"Yeah." she replied, sighing. "I think I'm ready to finally meet them all again." She told him.

"That's great honey. And of course we'll babysit Tyler. We weren't going to do anything tonight anyway." He told her and she relaxed.

"Thanks dad."

O_O

Rachel stood outside Noah and Jenny's house, later that night. It was magnificent. It was almost as big as a mansion. The front garden was covered in colourful flowers. The grass was neatly mowed. All in all, Rachel thought it looked like one of those houses in one of the films.

She took a deep breath and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a minute before the door opened and revealed Jenny. She smiled brightly when she saw Rachel standing there.

"Rachel." Jenny greeted happily pulling her into hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in, come in." She said, inviting her in.

"You look gorgeous." She told her.

Rachel smiled awkwardly at her. "Thanks." She said, pulling her dress down.

"You look nice, as well." Rachel told the blonde. And she'd hate to admit it but Jenny looked gorgeous. She was wearing a navy blue Lauren by Ralph dress that went down to her knees, her hair was curly and she looked perfect.

"Oh thank you. Everybody is here by the way. Well nearly everyone. We're still waiting on Kurt and Mike, they're driving from New York. Can you believe that? They live in New York, god I would love that." Jenny explained.

Rachel just smiled. Jenny walked her into the living room, and she was right everybody was there. She saw Finn over in the corner talking with who she persumed was Matt. Matt still looked the same, he was still tan, and he was still tall. The only thing different with him was that he had shaved all his hair off.

She saw Quinn in the other corner talking to Mercedes, Tina and Santana. Quinn still had her blonde hair and it was curled. She was wearing a dress where the top half was black and the bottom half was white with black designs on it and black high heels that covered all her feet. The dress she was wearing looked like it was just a top and a skirt. It didn't look like a dress at all.

Mercedes also looked the same. Her black hair was up to her shoulders and straightened, and she still had her fringe. She was wearing a plain black dress, that went up to her knees. She also had a pair of black high heels on her.

Tina still looked the same. Her hair was a bit longer, and she didn't have the coloured high lights that she used to wear. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, that went up to her knees, and had a pair of black high heels on her.

Santana looked completely different. She had cut her long hair, and was now up to her shoulders. She had a bit of brown high lights in it, and she had it curled. She had a dahlia coloured dress on her that went past her knees, and had a bit of a bounce at the end. She was also wearing black heels.

She looked around the room, and saw Brittany talking to Artie over by the food table. Brittany was wearing a starburst coloured dress. It went past her knees, and it looked like it was split in the middle. She had a pair of black flats on her.

"Would you like a drink miss?" A voice interrupted her. She turned her head to the left and saw that a waitor was there beside her with a tray full of alcoholic drinks. She smiled gratefully and took one. She took a huge gulp of the drink before she made her way over to Quinn and the others. She took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long night.

**Authors Note 2:** Well there's chapter eight. I'm not entirely happy with it but whatever. For the discription of the dresses I'll post links of the pictures on my profile so you'll have a better idea what they look like. And as for Puck finding out about Tyler, do you think I should have Rachel tell him, have him find out himself or over hear Rachel telling someone? Or if you have an idea let me know. Also I have an idea for a Santana/Rachel femslash story if you'd like to read it, or a Kurt/OMC based on the season two spoilers. Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks again for getting me over a hundred reviews, you seriously rock. Final thing, if you read it, and liked it please review it. Until next time

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	9. Use Somebody

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will and Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1: **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Another quick update, I'm on a roll or it could be the fact that I'm bored out of my mind, even though its the summer holidays oh well. This chapter is named after the song 'Use Somebody' by The Kings Of Leon. Sorry about the change of format. Now no more blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Nine **

Rachel took a breath and brushed back a couple of hairs, that had fallen in her face, behind her ears. She fixed her dress, pulling it down, and put the glass down on the table. She started to walk slowly over to the group of the girls.

"Hey guys."

A voice broke through their conversation. Quinn stopped in mid-talk turning her and froze. They all stared at her like she had just grown two heads.

"Well, well." Santana said, her tone dry. She folded her arms and smirked. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Santana." Rachel said with a nod. "I see you're still the same." Santana gave her a fake smile, before walking away, bumping into Rachel while she did so.

"Finn mentioned you were back." Quinn said. Rachel didn't reply. "I just thought it was one of his fantasies or something. Didn't actually think it was true." Quinn folded her arms.

"So after five years after disappearing you finally show up. And when you do it's at one of Puck's parties?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "Nice. That's very nice Rachel." Quinn shook her head. "It was nice to meet you." Quinn said, before joining Santana.

"What's her problem?" Rachel couldn't help but ask. When she left, Quinn hated her, and now she has returned she hated her even more? Something wasn't right there.

"Look Rachel." Mercedes begun. "I think it's great that you're back and all. But it's just that." Mercedes took a breath and continued. "After five years of disappearance, do you really think that everything would be peachy?" Mercedes finished.

"Yeah." Tina agreed. "I mean you just left. Without telling anyone. Not even Finn. You didn't even call, or e-mail. You never kept in touch with us. That really hurt us Rachel. We thought we were your friends." Tina said, sadly.

"You guys were my friends." Rachel replied. "Are my friends." She corrected herself. "I was just going through something big, and I was so afraid of what you would think of me. So I left." Rachel explained to them.

"But what couldn't you tell us?" Tina asked. "We're your friends. We would have helped you or whatever. We would have stuck by you."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "Well I know that now." She added.

"Then what was the big deal? Why did you have to leave?" Mercedes asked her, slightly annoyed.

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't tell you. I want to." She said, when she saw them turn their heads in disbelief. "But I can't."

"Then I guess that's it. Come on Tina." Mercedes said. "It was nice seeing you again Rachel. I just wish it would have been a happier meeting then this."

Tina just gave her a small smile, before walking away with Mercedes. Rachel blew out the breath she didn't know she was holding and turned around. She sighed in frustration. She knew she shouldn't of come to the party. She convinced herself that it would just ruin things. She ran her hands through her hair, before she decided that she would leave.

She quickly walked out of the room, hoping that no one would notice her go, but it was too late. Finn had already spotted her, and called her name. Rachel winced, but stopped and waited for Finn to catch up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Rachel breathed out deeply, before turning around to face him. "Nobody wants me here." She told him, before she turned away to leave again. Finn grabbed her arm, before she could.

"That's not true." He told her, letting go of her arm. "I want you here."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Thanks Finn, but I think it'll be best it I just leave." She told him quietly.

"But what about Puck?" Finn asked, as if it would stop her from leaving.

"What about Puck?"

"Well I thought you might of, sort of, wanted to tell him?" Finn replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" She asked. "You honestly thought that I would tell Noah here?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well-."

"Well nothing. There would be no way I would tell Noah here." Rachel told him, she folded her arms. "Besides, there's not point in telling him now." Finn looked at her confused.

"He's engaged? How can I tell him that he has a son when he's about to spend the rest of his life with someone else?"

"Well I just thought-" Finn said, trailing off.

"No Finn. I'm not going to tell him, and that's final." And with that Rachel turned around and left.

Finn stood there like he had just been slapped, before he sighed and walked back into the living room. Neither of them had noticed, but Jenny had been standing behind the wall, listening in on everything they had to say.

"So that's who the baby daddy is." Jenny said, a smirk growing on her face. "Well this should be interesting."

O_O

Rachel closed the front door of her house with a bang, hoping that it wouldn't wake her dads or Tyler, unless they were still awake then that wouldn't matter. She walked up the stairs, as she got halfway she heard her dads call her. But she just kept walking.

She was furious and upset. Furious at Finn, for thinking that she would actually tell Noah at the party. And upset at her friends. She couldn't believe them. She knew that would've been hurt over the fact that she had left, but she didn't think they would still be upset.

She sniffled and realized that her eyes had started to water. She rubbed at them furiously, wiping away the tears, and opened the door of her bedroom. She closed it behind her and rested her back on the door.

She finally let out a choked cough, and slid down to the floor. She put her hands over her mouth, and started to cry.

**Authors Note 2:**Well there's chapter nine. Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. You know the drill, if you read it liked it please review it. It would mean a lot thanks. Until next time

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	10. Look After You

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will and Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1:** Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot. If you wanna get an idea of what Tyler looks like, I posted a link on profile underneath character visuals, so check it up when it comes up. This chapter is named after the song 'Look After You' by The Fray. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey." Finn turned around when he heard the soft voice. Quinn was standing behind him, wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey."

She walked up beside him, and looked in the bedroom, where Beth was lying fast asleep. The party had finished an hour ago. Finn had asked his mother and Burt to look after Beth for them, while they were at the party. They collected her on the way home, neither of them were drinking.

"Thank you." Quinn said, Finn looked at her confused. "For getting your parents to look after her." Quinn explained, when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh. It's not problem." He said, turning his attention back to Beth. "They love looking after her. They like having a child back in their house." He replied, Quinn said nothing and continued to look at her daughter.

"So I heard you spoke to Rachel at the party tonight." Finn said, breaking the silence. He felt Quinn tense beside him. "She told me that you weren't very nice to her."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't believe this." She said, and started to walk down the hall away from Finn and the room.

"Hey don't walk away." Finn near shouted at her.

"I'll do what I want Finn." Quinn told him, turning around to face. "We're not married anymore, so you can't tell me what to do."

Finn's face changed when she said that. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "But you didn't have to be so rude to Rachel, she said she was sorry for leaving." He told her.

"Oh please." Quinn said, rolling her eyes and folded her arms. "Don't go defending her. I thought you were over that silly little crush that you had on her. "

Finn couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Of course I'm over that crush. Quinn I was married to you. I had a child with you. I think that clarifies as the crush being over, don't you?"

Quinn shook her head. "Whatever." She scoffed.

"I just think you're being unfair on her after everything she's been through." Finn told her.

"Oh don't act like you know what she's been through." Upon seeing the look on Finn's face, Quinn knew that he knew something.

"You know don't you?" She asked, walking towards him. "You know why she left, you know why she just cut us out of her lifes."

Finn stuck his hands in his pocket, and said nothing.

"Well?" She asked, and she suddenly felt like she was a gossiping teenager again.

"Well, what?" Finn feigned, knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Tell me." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, hitting him on the shoulder.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She promised me not to tell anyone. And I'm not breaking that promise." Finn told her sternly. Suddenly Quinn's demeanor changed.

"There you go. You're defending her." Quinn said, and started to walk away again. She made it to the stairs and was about to go down until she heard Finn's voice.

"She has a kid."

Quinn freezed, her foot in mid-air. She turned around slowly, and put her foot on the ground. "She has a what?" She asked.

"She has a kid." Finn repeated slowly.

"What? Wh- How?" She asked shocked.

"Well you know when a guy and a girl -" Quinn cut him off with a sharp slap on the arm.

"That's not what I meant."

Finn sighed, closing his eyes. Rachel was going to hate him for telling Quinn her secret. "It happened the night we won Regionals."

"The party that we had at your's at Kurt's." Quinn said, as if she knew what happened.

"Yep." Finn nodded. "Well apparently something happened that upset her. She just really wanted to drunk and forget that it ever happened. And some guy hit on her, and she slept with him." Finn explained to her.

"And she got pregnant." Quinn finished quietly for him. Finn nodded in silence, before he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah."

"And she left because she was?" Quinn pressed.

"Because she was scared. She was afraid that everyone would change their opinion on her. She was just afraid." He said quietly. "I guess."

Quinn was silent. She felt terrible now that she knew the real reason why Rachel left. She knew how Rachel felt. She knew what Rachel had gone through. The only thing different was that Quinn had people supporting her throughout the whole pregnancy, while Rachel had no one.

"I feel terrible now." Quinn told Finn honestly.

"You should. You treated her like crap."

"I deserve that." Quinn replied, a small smile playing on her face. "If I go and apologize to her tomorrow, would that be okay?" She asked the boy.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." Finn replied, and walked down the stairs, leaving Quinn alone in the hallway, resting her head against the door frame.

O_O

Quinn parked her green Volkswagen beetle outside the Berry household. When they had awoken this morning, Quinn was staying over at Finn's. She had asked Finn where Rachel was staying at and Finn had, reluctantly, given her the address. He still didn't think it was a good idea to go over so soon. But Quinn told him not to worry and that everything would be okay.

She stepped out of the car, and made her way to the front door. When she got there she rang the door and waited until someone had answered it.

When they did, she expected one of Rachel's dads or Rachel herself. What she didn't expect was the door to be answered by a small child. That must be Rachel's child, she thought as she looked at him. He looked no younger then the age of five. And he was slightly tanned and had hair up to his chin, with a long fringe.

"Hi." Quinn said friendly smiling at the young boy.

"Hi." The boy responded cautiously and a little unsure.

Quinn was wondering how she was going to ask for Rachel. "I'm a friend of you're mother, Rachel?" She said to him. The boy stared at her. "Is she here?"

Before the boy could answer, Quinn heard Rachel's voice. "Tyler, sweetie? Who's at the do-" Rachel froze, not finishing her question as she stared at Quinn on the doorstep.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said quietly.

There was a moment of silence, before Rachel walked over to Tyler and bent down, so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs to your room? Mommy has to catch up with an old acquaintance." She said to her son kindly. Tyler smiled, and gave her a hug before he ran up the stairs.

"Cute kid." Quinn said smiling after Tyler had left.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Rachel's voice was filled with cold and hate. She folded her arms, and stared pointedly at the blonde. "After last night I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." She said sternly.

Quinn sighed. "That was before I knew what happened to you." Upon Rachel's confused stare she explained. "Finn told me everything." She told the brunette. "Rachel I am so sorry, for everything. After he told me what happened I felt so terrible. I know what you went through and I-" She was cut off by Rachel's angered voice.

"Oh you know what I went through huh?" Rachel asked. "Quinn you have no idea what I went through. You're pregnancy was very different to mine. You had people supporting you." Rachel began.

"We would have supported you." Quinn protested.

"You had everybody's attention. You had somebody to help you and someone who wanted to have a child." Rachel shook her head. "I was alone, through everything. I was scared and alone. I didn't have anyone." She shouted at the blonde. "So don't come around here and tell me you know exactly what I'm going through." She said. "Because you know nothing Quinn."

"But if you had stayed, we would have supported you." Quinn found herself repeating her earlier words. "We would have been there for you. We would have helped you through the whole pregnancy. We wouldn't have wanted you to be alone." She found herself shouting back. She stopped shouting and took a deep breath.

"Look I didn't come here to have a screaming match with you." Rachel scoffed. "I came here to apologize." Rachel looked at her eyebrows raised. "I came here to apologize not just for last night. But for everything I put you through in high school. I just came here because I thought you might of wanted talk." Quinn told the singer softly.

Rachel stared at the blonde, before sighing and stepped aside. "Come in." She invited, waving her hands for Quinn to come in. Quinn smiled and walked into the living room, Rachel took a breath before closing the door and followed the blonde.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter ten. That is not the way I had that chapter planned out, but I think it worked, and I wanted some good Faberry friendship in here. Also I'm not sure what to do with Jenny now that she knows that Puck is the father.

Should she confront Rachel about it and tell her to stay away from Puck and herself? Or should she tell Puck about it and make Puck extremely confused about the whole thing. Or if you guys could come up with another idea and would like to contribute it that would be great too.

Now like always, if you read it liked it and want more please review it. Thanks. Until next time

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	11. Before The Worst

**Wherever You Will Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just own the soundtracks, DVD and the plot.

**Summary: **After a one night stand with Puck, Rachel found herself pregnant. Instead of telling everyone she packed her bags and left. Now 5 years later she returns to Ohio, with a surprise. How will Puck react when he finds out he has a son? Huckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, with Finn/Quinn, Tina/Artie, Matt/Mercedes, Mike/Kurt and Santana/Brittany. With past Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn. And mentions of Emma/Will and Burt/Carole.

**Authors Note 1: **Wow, 150 reviews and that was only for ten chapters? Wow, you guys seriously rock, really. Thanks for everybody who gave ideas on how to use the 'Jenny' situation. Most of you said that I should have Jenny threaten Rachel and tell her to stay away from Puck, so I'm going to use that. I'm also going to use 'moviejunkie92' idea. Thanks again for everybody who reviewed and gave an idea. This chapter is named after the song 'Before The Worst by the Irish band 'The Script' – they make me proud to be Irish, anyway. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Eleven **

"Here." Rachel said, as she handed the cup of coffee to Quinn who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." Quinn said gently, taking the cup. She sniffed. "Smells delicious." She said dreamily before taking a sip of it. Rachel smiled slightly, and watched as Quinn placed the cup down on the table beside them.

"Look I know you and I haven't been friends, for a while." Rachel scoffed, Quinn shook her head and continued. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you want to tell anything or everything I'll listen." Quinn told her softly. "But if you don't, I completely understand."

"Why now?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked at her confused, and so Rachel explained.

"I mean, you made my life hell through high school. You, Santana and the rest of the football team made it hell. You picked on me, called me names like stubble's or man hands. It really hurt Quinn. Why should I tell you anything now after all you put me through?" She asked her angrily.

Quinn sighed. "Because I know what you went through." She heard herself repeat her earlier words.

"I just want to help you."

Rachel looked at the girl in front of her, and saw that her eyes were full of honesty and a bit of concern. She was telling the truth. But could Rachel tell her everything what happened to her? The two of them hated each other, well they were suppose to hate each other. Quinn had made it a bit easier when she came and apologize, but could she really tell Quinn?

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything Quinn beat her to it.

"But like I said earlier, I understand completely." She said. The blonde stood up and went to go, but Rachel stopped her.

"Wait I'll tell you."

O_O

"Hey babe." Jenny smiled when she felt Noah's lips on her neck, even if it was just for a second. He stood beside her, and leaned over the pot sniffing it.

"Mm, smells delicious." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jenny smiled, and said nothing. All day she had debating whether or not to tell Noah about what she heard Rachel tell Finn. She couldn't believe it. That little rat had slept with her soon to be husband in law. She knew it must have been in high school, because when she briefly met Tyler, he looked no older then the age of five.

Now that she mentioned the boy, he did have some of Noah's features. He had the same cheek bones and the same brown eyes, okay that was only two features, but she could still tell that Tyler was her fiance's son.

She couldn't believe that Rachel kept Tyler a secret, in fact she couldn't believe that Noah kept Rachel a secret from him. She knew that Noah didn't know about Tyler, well she assumed he didn't, which made the situation better, but she would have thought that he would of told her that he had slept with Rachel.

She didn't care how hard Rachel's life had been, she didn't give a damn what happened to her. All Rachel need to know was too stay away from Noah. She couldn't let the hag near her fiance now that she knew her secret.

"Everything alright?" Jenny heard Noah's voice break through her trail of thoughts. "You haven't talked much."

Jenny smiled. "Everything's fine, sweetie." She reassured him. "I was actually going to out for a while now, I'm meeting up with some old friends." She lied to him. There was no way she could tell him she was visiting Rachel, he would be way too suspicious.

"Oh alright then." Noah said, frowning a little. "Have fun." Jenny smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before she walked out of the kitchen grabbing her keys along the way. She closed the front door behind her, and walked over to her car.

Last night she managed to find out where Rachel lived. She had been talking to that girl Bethany? She thought, and shook her head. No that wasn't right. Beth – Bret – Brittany! Brittany that was it! The blonde was even dumber then she was, Jenny thought shaking her head.

Jenny smiled and started to make her way towards Rachel's house.

O_O

"Rachel I am so sorry." Quinn said quietly to the girl, after she had finished telling Quinn the story. Instantly she pulled the brunette into a tight hug, shocking the two of them. Rachel sniffed, and pulled away.

"It's okay." Rachel replied just as quiet. "You didn't know."

"But I wish I had." Quinn said. "It must have been awful. Going through all that, alone." Quinn shook her head clearing away the dreadful thoughts.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean I wasn't completely alone." Quinn looked at the brunette. "I mean, I had some friends that were there to support. But would I have liked my family to be there? Of course." Rachel replied softly. Quinn gave Rachel a small smile, before a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Rachel, there's just one thing you haven't told me, yet."

Rachel inwardly groaned, she had hoped that Quinn would have noticed that she didn't tell her who the father was but it didn't work. She took a breath before saying

"It's Noah's."

Quinn's eyes grew wide as Rachel said the name.

"Noah? As in Noah Puckerman?" Rachel nodded. "As in Noah Puckerman who currently engaged?" Quinn asked, in shock. Rachel nodded again embarrassed and hurt.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry." Quinn repeated her earlier actions and pulled Rachel into another hug.

"How can I tell him?" Rachel asked quietly against Quinn's chest. "How can I tell him without ruining his perfect life?" Quinn was silent for a minute, before she replied.

"I'm not sure Rachel." She told her quietly. "But whatever you decide to do; Tell him or not. I'll be here for you."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn for the second time, and smiled gratefully at the girl. "Thanks, Quinn. That really means a lot."

Before Quinn could say anything there was a ring on the doorbell. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other confused, before Rachel looked at the door frame of the living room.

"Were you expecting more company?" Quinn asked, as they stood up and walked towards the door.

Rachel shook her head. "I wasn't expecting any company at all today. Everybody hates me, so I figured no one come." Rachel said, and Quinn felt a bit guilty, before she could say anything Rachel pulled the door open and the two stared at the person in shock.

"Jenny?" Rachel asked the girl at the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny looked from Rachel to Quinn, and cursed inwardly but she answered none the less.

"I need to talk to you."

**Authors Note 2: **Cliffhanger! I bet you're all going to hate me for that but oh well. I wasn't exactly happy with that chapter, but there you go. Please review it would mean a lot. Until next time

~**Fall Into Your Sunlight (Changed penname)**


	12. The First Cut Is The Deepest

Authors Note 1: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it really means a lot. A hundred and sixty one reviews for only eleven chapters? You guys seriously rocks!. This chapter is named after the song 'The First Cut Is The Deepest' by Sheryl Crow. Sorry for not updating sooner but here we go. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_12. The First Cut Is The Deepest_

_

* * *

_"Oh um." Rachel said unsurely looking back and forth at Jenny and Quinn.

"I'll go, I need to get home and collect Beth any way." Quinn said, keeping her eyes on Jenny she was getting a bad vibe off her. Needless to say Jenny wasn't Quinn's favourite person in the world, she still had no idea why Puck went for a girl like here. "But can I use you're bathroom before I go?"

Rachel nodded. "It's up the stairs and to your right, you shouldn't miss it." Quinn nodded, and walked up the stairs. She wasn't actually going to go to the toilet. She wanted to stay and see if Jenny would do anything to harm to Rachel. She got to the landing, walked around and sat down holding on to the rails, and listened in on the conversation.

"Do you want to come in?" Rachel asked kindly, but still unsure of the reason why Jenny was here in the first place.

"Now you listen here you little liar." Jenny said, walking right up to her face. Rachel's eyes widened at the sudden change of the tone of the girl's voice and gulped. Jenny continued, not caring whether or not if Quinn could hear her.

"I know about Tyler." Jenny told her fiercely. "And I also know that Noah, _my _Noah." She said, pointing to herself at the word 'my'. "Is the father." Rachel froze.

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered. "H-how did you find out?" She asked quietly.

"I overheard you and Finn talking at the party the other talk." Jenny said, looking quite smugly. "And I just want you to know." She said, her voice going quieter. "That if you do anything, and that includes telling Noah about being the father of your child, then I will your life a living hell." She threatened, leaning in towards Rachel's face.

"Now are we clear?" Jenny asked, and Rachel nodded unable to express any words. Suddenly Jenny's demeanor changed, and she gave Rachel a huge grin. "Good. It was nice talking to you." She said, falsely and turned around, the ends of her hair whacking Rachel in the face and walked out the door.

Rachel stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was too shocked, and too numb to say anything or to move. Quinn silently made her way down the stairs, she was too shocked at what she had just heard.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question. Rachel stood there frozen, like a statue. Quinn was furious, how could Jenny say that to Rachel? She had done nothing wrong.

"I'll be back in a minute." Quinn told Rachel heading for the door. That seemed to have brought Rachel out of her trance.

"Wait Quinn what are you going to do?" Rachel asked, a little worried. Quinn stopped at the door, and looked at her friend.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Before Rachel had a chance to say anything Quinn stormed her way out of the house, ignoring Rachel's pleads.

"Hey you." Quinn shouted at Jenny, luckily for her the girl hadn't left yet. Jenny made a face and rolled her eyes when she saw Quinn coming towards her.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked Quinn, already bored.

"Get out of the car." Quinn gritted her teeth. Jenny looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Quinn said. "Out of the car now." Quinn said, saying the last word louder then the rest of the sentence.

"Whatever." Jenny said, rolling her eyes but reluctantly got out of the car. Before she had the chance to do something, Quinn had grabbed her roughly by the arm and the shoulder and had slammed her into the car, hard.

"Ouch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jenny asked, as she tried to break free so she could rub her the sore spot.

"How dare you say that to Rachel?" Quinn asked her mad.

"I can say whatever I like to her. It's a free country." Jenny replied. "And besides she shouldn't of slept with my husband and got herself pregnant now should she?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head, still holding her grip on the other blonde. "It was in high school. That was five years ago. He hadn't even met you then. And he's not your husband yet, he's still your fiance." She corrected the girl.

"Whatever." Jenny replied with an eye roll. Quinn was getting angrier than the minute, and tightened her grip on the girl's arm.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Jenny struggled, trying to break free but it was no use, Quinn had her in a death grip.

"Now you listen to me." Quinn said menacingly. "You have no right to tell Rachel what she should or shouldn't do. Noah has every right to know that he has a son. You have no right to take that away from him."

"Oh yes I have." Jenny said smugly. "I'm going to be his wife. We are going to have the perfect life and nothing." Jenny said, her eyes trailing over to where Rachel was standing. "Nothing." She said, her eyes were on Quinn now.

"Now will you please let me go? I have better places to be." Jenny said. Quinn stared at the girl, wanting to punch her eyes out but knew it was no use, because she would say something to Puck about her.

"Quinn let her go." Came Rachel's confident voice. Quinn turned around and saw that Rachel had made her way up to the driveway.

"She's not worth it." Quinn sighed, before nodding letting her go of Jenny.

"And just so you know." Jenny said, looking at Rachel. "Noah will never, ever love you like the way he loves me." She smirked. Quinn had enough. She lifted her arm and smack, punched Jenny straight in the nose.

"Fuck." Jenny screamed, holding onto her nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You'll be sorry." Jenny shouted at them, quickly getting into her car and sped off. Quinn smirked feeling happier than she had, she turned around and her smile faded when she saw the frown on Rachel's face.

"You shouldn't of done that." Rachel told Quinn, her frown still upon her face.

"You're kidding me right?" Quinn asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Rachel, the girl threatened you. I had to do something." She said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but punching her? You know she's just going to tell Noah that you did it. She would have been better off just telling him that Tyler's his son."

Quinn sighed. "What are you going to do about that?" She asked, gently.

"I'm not sure if I should do anything." Quinn stared at her. "I mean, Noah's about to settle down, for the rest of his life-"

"With the bitch from hell." Quinn interrupted her.

"I just can't take that away from him. He's happy, I just can't take that away from him." Rachel said sadly.

"Don't worry Rachel we'll find a way to take the bitch down, and a way to tell Noah that Tyler is his, without her knowing." Quinn reassured the gil. Rachel smiled, and sighed heavily, before she looked at Quinn smiling.

"I have to admit it was pretty awesome seeing her in pain."

Quinn smirked, satisfied with her action.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: **well there you have it, sorry it's a bit short but I believe some of you will be very happy with the out come at the end, probably not the beginning though. Please Review it would mean. Until next time

**~Fall Into Your Sunlight**


	13. Battlefield

**Authors Note 1:** Wow, you guys seriously rock with the reviews, over 170 so far? Love you guys. Now for the thirteenth chapter of the story, and expect some more Faberry goodness in here, I can't help it but I love their friendship, they should have made them friends on the show instead of Quinn/Mercedes, although I kind of like their friendship as well, anyway enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_13. Battlefield_

_

* * *

_Quinn was standing in the door frame and was watching as Rachel paced around the her living room. She was started to get a bad feeling for punching Jenny. She was to wonder what the other girl would do. Would she tell Puck that Rachel had it her? Or would tell her that herself had hit her?

She had rang Finn a while ago, to come and help her fix Rachel, and now she was waiting for him to arrive. The sound of a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She had saw that Rachel had stopped her pacing, but to only find her looking at her quizzically.

"I'll get it." Quinn called to the brunette, who stood there watching her every movement. Quinn opened the door and saw Finn standing there, with a worried and confused expression etched across his face, and his hands stuffed in his front pockets of his jeans.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked her rushed. "You sounded like you needed help with something." He said. "Is Rachel okay?" He added.

Quinn waved him in and closed the door behind him. "Jenny came around today." Quinn told him.

Finn frowned. "Jenny? As in Puck's Jenny? That Jenny?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, that Jenny."

"Why did she come around here? I mean she doesn't know Rachel all that well." Finn said to her, confusion written in his voice.

"That's why I called you. Jenny came around today and threatened Rachel." Quinn told him quietly.

Finn's eyes grew wide, and he took his hands out of his pockets. "What? She threatened her? Why did she do that?" Finn was completely confused. From the first time he met Jenny, he liked her instantly. She was one of the nicest people he ever met. Why would she threaten Rachel?

Quinn sighed. "She overheard you and Rachel talk at the party." She took a breath. "And found out that Tyler was Puck's kid." She told him softly.

"What?" Finn asked bewildered. "She overheard us?" Quinn nodded. "Oh crap." Was all Finn could say. But that still didn't explain why she had threatened Rachel. "But why did she threaten Rachel? He asked, repeating his thought out loud.

"That little bit-" Quinn begun but was cut off by Finn giving her a pointed look. She let out a deep breath. "Fine, that little witch." She corrected. "Told Rachel that if she ever told Puck that he was Tyler's father, she would make a life a living hell. Or something along those lines."

"What?" Finn exclaimed. "She can't do that. Puck has every right to know that he's Tyler's father." Finn said angrily.

Quinn nodded. "That's what I said." She told him.

"So what did she do after that?" Finn asked.

Quinn rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I might have punched her in the face." She mumbled.

"You what?" Finn asked, slightly amused but also slightly angry.

"I punched her okay?" Quinn admitted, throwing her hands in the hair dramatically. "She was getting on my nerves, and I really wanted to punch her. So I did." She said. "And I am so glad that I did. The only problem is that I'm worried about what she's going to tell Puck." She said, the last part quietly.

Finn sighed, and looked to the living room to see that Rachel was sitting on the couch with her hands in her head, and was slightly rocking back and forth.

"She wouldn't do anything drastic would she?" Finn heard Quinn ask, he turned his attention away from Rachel and back to her. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I have no idea." Finn replied, honestly. "I mean before now, I just thought she was a really nice girl." Quinn scoffed. "I had no idea that she would go and do something like this." He said, ignoring Quinn's scoff. "But." He continued, taking a breath. "If she does do anything...drastic. The best thing we can do is just be there for Rachel."

Quinn nodded, taking in Finn's word. But she couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her friend.

* * *

Jenny cursed, and fumbled her keys as she tried to turn key in the lock with her left hand. Her right was still holding onto her nose. She was pretty sure that, that blonde bitch had broken it. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but every now and then it would start. She didn't have any tissue with her, and so her hands were covered in dark red.

"Hold on, I'll get it." Jenny let out a sigh of relief, when she heard her fiance's voice from the other side of the door. The door opened, to reveal a slightly tired looking Puck. However his expression soon changed when he saw Jenny holding her nose, and looking slightly pale.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Puck asked her worried etched in his voice, as he pulled her quickly but carefully into the house. He brought her into the kitchen, and sat her down at the table while he went to search for tissue's. He came back with the kitchen roll in his hand.

"Here, this will help." Puck said gently, ripping off about three pieces of kitchen roll. He took her hand away from her nose, and pressed the paper up against it. She took his hand off the paper, while she held onto it with her own hands, and held her head back.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked her, sitting down beside her on one of the chairs.

"Well, remember I told you that I was going out to meet up with some of my friends?" Puck nodded. "Well, the truth is that I actually went to see Rachel instead." She told him.

"What? You went to Rachel's?" Puck asked. He wasn't mad or angry he was just shocked, but then something clicked. "Did, Rachel punch you?"

Jenny shook her head quickly. "No – no." she said, fast. "It wasn't her that punched me." She sniffed, fake tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's alright." Puck soothed her, pulling her in for a hug, but carefully so he wouldn't hurt her nose. "You can tell me." he said softly.

"It was Quinn."

Puck quickly pulled away from her. "Quinn?" He asked shocked. "Quinn punched you?" Jenny nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "And she was at Rachel's?" She nodded again. "That's it." He said, standing up. He wasn't even going to ask why Quinn had punched her, but he knows that no one punches the love of his life and get's away with it – for whatever reason.

"No honey, don't it'll only make matters worse." Jenny tried to reason with him, but it was too late. Puck had already found his keys and had made his way to the front door. She heard the door open, before closing again with a loud bang. She sat back in her chair, and smirked, satisfied that her plan was beginning to work.

* * *

Finn and Quinn were sitting beside Rachel on the couch, both of them trying to comfort her over the situation, when they all heard a knock on the door.

"Okay, I'm getting pretty tired of people deciding to knock on my door. It's getting really annoying." Rachel sighed, making Quinn and Finn laugh. "If that's Jenny just tell her to go away." Finn nodded, and walked out the room.

"I hardly doubt it's Jenny again." Quinn tried to reassure Rachel. "I doubt she'll want to come back for another another punch to the face." This earned a small laugh from Rachel. The girls jumped in fright when they heard a male's voice shout through the house.

"Where the hell is Quinn?" They heard him ask.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, and mumbled an 'Oh no. What's Puck doing here?" Before Quinn could answer Puck came running in the room.

"What gave you the right to punch Jenny?" Puck shouted at the blonde furiously. Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but Puck cut her off. "I mean, she did nothing wrong to you? Why would you hurt her?"

"Dude, maybe you should calm down, and let Quinn explain what happened." Finn said, calmly trying to calm down Puck. He placed a hand on his shoulders, trying to get him to back down.

"Thank you Finn." Quinn said, once she saw Puck calm down. "But the only reason why I did it, was that she threatened Rachel." She told him, and Rachel's eyes grew wide this time. "Quinn." Rachel hissed to the blonde, but she ignored him.

"What?" Puck asked, in disbelief. "That's not true." Puck shook his head. "Jenny would never threaten anybody." He told them. "She's too nice."

Quinn scoffed.

"Believe it or not, Puck." Quinn said a bit harsh. "But I heard it with my own ears, and it definitely sounded like a threat." Quinn told him, folding her arms.

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Jenny would threaten anybody, especially Rachel. Was there? He looked at Rachel. "Is this true?"

Rachel looked up, and realized that he was asking her. She opened her mouth to speak "I – I." She stuttered. He looked at her waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't. She felt Quinn nudge her in the side, urging her to tell him.

She took a deep breath and... "You have a son." She said quickly and all in one breath. Puck stared at her, and blinked.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, Rachel took another breath, and could feel herself getting more confident.

"You have a son." She told him slower this time. She watched as the expression changed on his face.

"What?" He asked her shocked. "No." He said, and began to shook his head. Rachel felt her heart drop. "No. No. No. This can't be true. I can't have a son. I can't." Puck said, backing away towards the door, holding his hands up in the air.

"I can't." he said, and stopped. For a minute Rachel thought he believed her, but she was wrong. "I need, to get out of here." He said, before rushing out the house, slamming the door behind.

Rachel sat there numb, as she felt her whole world crash around her. She had just told Puck that he was the father of his son, and he had just flat out denied it. She had never felt anything like this. Her whole body began to shake. She felt Quinn pull her into a hug, before she started to cry.

"I'll try and talk to him." Finn said to Quinn, who nodded. Finn rushed out the door hoping that Puck hadn't gone. He saw Puck halfway down the street, and started to chase after him.

"Dude." Finn shouted after his friend, but he ignored him. Finn growled and shouted. "DUDE." again louder this time. He saw Puck stop, and he smiled for a bit before he ran after his friend.

"What do you want Finn?" Finn heard Puck asked, when he reached the boy.

"I want you to go back and talk to Rachel." Finn told him simply and Puck shook his head.

"No I can't."

"Why can't you?" Finn asked, getting frustrated.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T OKAY ?" Puck shouted at his friend, causing Finn to take a step back with shock. Puck took a breath, and calmed himself. "I just can't okay? There's no way I can have a kid. I'm getting married for fuck's sake." He said to Finn.

"I know this is a lot to handle, and you're going to be really confused for while." Finn said. "But can you at least go back and let Rachel explain how it happened?" Finn asked him hopefully.

Puck looked at him, and sighed. "Fine." Finn smiled, and the two started to make their way back to Rachel's house.

Rachel was crying in Quinn's arms when they both heard the door open again. Rachel sat up quickly, brushing away the tears off her face, and felt her heart sped up when she saw Puck there.

"Noah." She breathed.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: **Dun, dun, dun...Okay you probably hate me for leaving you guys at that. But man I think this may be one of the longest chapters in the story, woo. So I have good news and bad news. Good news is that there will be Puckleberry in the next chapter. Bad news is that I'm going back to school in fourteen days, so I'll try as get as many chapters updated before I go back. You never know I might have it finished by then. Now go and review, it would mean a lot. Until Next Time

**~Unpredictably Reckless (Last time I'm changing my name...well for a while that is.)**


	14. Move Along

**Authors Note 1: **Sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is. Chapter fourteen. I hope you guys like it and please review.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_14. Move Along_

* * *

"We'll leave you two alone." Finn said, after a moment of silence. Finn waved his hand to Quinn, motioning her to leave. Quinn nodded, and gave Rachel a small hug before she left with Finn.

Puck and Rachel sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Rachel kept fiddling with the hem of her shirt, wondering how'll she'll begin the story, while Puck stood there, with his hands stuck down the front pockets of his jeans.

"So um -." They both started at the same time and stopped. Rachel gave Puck a small smile, while Puck rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Why don't you go first?" Puck offered quietly.

"Okay." Rachel replied. "But could I get you a cup of coffee? Or tea?" She asked kindly. "Or Alcohol?" She offered joking.

This earned a small laugh Puck, making the situation less awkward. "No." He replied. "But thank you." He said.

Rachel nodded. "Then would you like to sit down? I think it would be better if you do." She said quietly.

"Sure." Puck walked over to the armchair, that was on the opposite side of the table.

"I suppose you wanna know when it happened first right?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her fingers, something she did when she was uncomfortable or uneasy. Puck nodded.

"Well it was the night we won Regionals." She begun telling the story. "I was really, really upset after something happened between me and Finn." She said, before Puck could even say anything else. "And I wanted to forget everything. So I decided that I would get drunk." She told him.

"Really drunk." She added with a sound that sounded like a choked laugh. "And I did. I got really drunk."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Puck asked, speaking for the first time since Rachel had begun the story.

"After I got drunk, you came over." Rachel said quietly. Something in Puck's eyes flickered and Rachel knew isntantly that he remembered that night.

"And I hit on you." Puck finished quietly for her. Rachel nodded, and the two were thrown into another uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." Rachel replied, breaking the silence and continued on telling the story. "Then for the next couple of days, I started to feel really sick. And I thought it was just the flu. So I went to the doctor, and she told that I was pregnant." Rachel sniffed and shook her head. She wasn't going to cry. Not this time. "I was terrified, and so I packed everything and ran. I was terrified what people would think of me." She said. "And now I realize how stupid I was to do that."

After Rachel was finished, Puck sat in silence. And all he could think of was that he had a son. A son, he was twenty one years old and he had a son. He couldn't get his head around it, it was way too much to handle.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Puck asked, before wincing at how horrible that sounded. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said that. Of course you know it's mine." Puck sat forward, and ran his hand across his shaved head.

"I'm sorry." Rachel admitted softly suddenly finding the pattern on her skirt interesting. Puck snapped his head up to meet her eyes.

"Sorry?" Puck asked confused. "Why are you sorry? I mean it's like you planned to get pregnant."

Rachel blew out a breath as they were drawn into silence again. "I understand completely if you want nothing to do with Tyler. I mean you're getting married. It would ruin everything."

Puck stared at her contemplating, before he stood up and walked over to her sitting down beside her on the couch. "I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing." He told her softly, taking her hands in his.

"I don't care that I'm getting married. I'm not going to be like my dad was. I want to be in this kid's life." He told her. "That is if you want me around." He added quickly.

"Of course I want you around." Rachel told him. "It's what I wanted more then anything. But um..." Rachel said, suddenly going quiet. "What about Jenny?"

"I'll try and talk to her. Hopefully she'll come around." Puck said. Rachel bit her lip and sniffed.

"But what if she doesn't?" She asked quietly.

"Then we'll deal with it." Puck said with a nod. "But I'm not letting you do this on your own any longer."

Rachel smiled brightly and threw her arms around Puck's neck in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his shoulder. Puck smiled, and brought her in closer. Puck pulled away after a couple of silence, the awkwardness getting to him.

Rachel looked at Puck, and suddenly realized how beautiful his eyes were. "You have gorgeous eyes." She said leaning forward. Next thing Puck knew Rachel's lips were on his, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

Before it got too serious Puck pushed Rachel away and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry Rachel, I can't do this." Puck said, before he quickly ran out of the house, leaving Rachel confused, hurt and embarrassed.

Puck got into his car, and ran his hand over his head. He then rested his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe what happened. Rachel had kissed him. He shook his head. This was all too much. Firs he finds out he had a kid. Then he tells the kid's mother that he would help her out. Then the kid's mother goes and kiss him. It was all too much for him. Puck turned on the ignition and sped off. He needed to think.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: **There's chapter fourteen. I'm not exactly happy with it. But you have some Puckleberry action in there. Please review it would mean a lot, and sorry again for updating sooner.

**~Unpredictably Reckless**


	15. Breakeven

**Authors Note 1: **I'M BACK! So sorry for not updating, but I've been back in school for the past two weeks and I've had lots of homework. And I've sort of had writers block for this story, so I apologize for that. I'm also not happy with the amount of reviews that I got last chapter. It was only five reviews, which was disappointing. That's all for now and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_15. Breakeven_

* * *

"So Rachel has a kid?" Artie asked, burrowing his eyes in confusion after he heard the story that Quinn had told him.

"Yes haven't you been listening?" Quinn snapped irritably at him. Artie opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by Tina.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Tina asked, quietly sounding almost sad.

Quinn sighed frustrated, maybe she shouldn't have told them the truth. Too many questions would be asked. "Because she was scared. Scared of what everyone else would think of her."

The room was developed into silence as they tried to take in what they just heard. It was the only thing they could think of at the moment.

"I feel so bad now." Mercedes said quietly, finally breaking the silence. And Artie and Tina nodded in agreement.

"You should." Quinn told her sharply. "You treated her horribly after she came back. You didn't even give her a chance to tell you what happened."

Santana scoffed, earning her a look from Quinn. "Don't act like you're all special just because you and Berry are friends now." She said, ignoring the blonde's look.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"You treated her just as badly as we did. So don't go around acting like you're all innocent." Santana told her.

"Yeah, but I apologized." Quinn retorted. "I told her how sorry I was for treating her the way I did. I know what it was like to be her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quit the act, Fabray."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latino. "It's not an act, _Lopez." _She replied, drawling out Santana's last name with such venom in her voice.

"Whatever." Santana said as she slouched back into the sofa and continued to file her nails.

"But what about Puck?" Matt asked, speaking for the first time since Quinn called them all there.

"What about Puck?" Quinn asked back.

"Does he know? About Tyler?"

"Oh he knows alright." Quinn said sighing, earning her looks from everybody. "And so does Jenny."

"What?" Mercedes exclaimed, loudly causing Artie and Matt – who were sitting right beside to her to wince. "Sorry." She added more quietly this time.

"Yeah, she overheard Finn and Rachel talk, and confronted her about it." Quinn explained to them.

"Confronted her?" Tina asked frowning. "But where did she did Rachel's address from?"

"Somebody told her it." Quinn replied, her eyes traveling to Brittany.

"Sorry." Brittany said defensively. "I wouldn't of told if I'd known she was going to do that. I thought she was just being friendly."

"It's alright, Britt." Santana comforted the blonde, and Brittany rested her head on Santana's lap.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the two but didn't say anything. She adverted her gaze when Tina spoke.

"What happened after that?"

"To cut the story short." Quinn replied. "Jenny threatened Rachel to stay away from the two of them. Puck somehow found out and confronted Rachel about it."

"And Puck is over there now?" Matt asked.

"Puck is over there now." Quinn concluded with a nod.

"What do we do now?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn sighed, before looking out the window.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Rachel curled herself up into a ball on her bed, and cried to herself. It had been a couple of hours, or so she thought, since Puck left, and Rachel had been in her room ever since.

Why did she tell him? She thought. Everything would have been perfect if she had just kept her mouth shut. But all she kept thinking about was the kiss. Why did she kiss him? It was just as bad as telling him about Tyler.

But Puck had kissed her back. Did that meant that Puck had feelings for her? No! Rachel thought, slapping herself mentally. Of course he didn't have feelings for her. He was getting married for christ sake.

Ugh! Rachel thought frustratedly. Everything was so messed up. She shouldn't of come back. She suddenly thought. Everything would have been better if she hadn't of come back. None of this would have happened.

But if she didn't come back, that would've meant that she wouldn't have founded a friend in Quinn or restored her relationship with Finn and her dads. But she also wouldn't have met Puck and Jenny, and ruined their chances at a happy life.

She ruined everything for them. She knew Puck wouldn't tell Jenny about the kiss. Not unless he wanted to ruin their engagement. She sighed, sat up on the bed, and ran her fingers through her hair tiredly.

Everything was just so confusing and complicated. Something caught her attention. She walked over to desk and picked up a picture. The picture was of her and the rest of the glee club on one of their nights out.

They were at 'Barneys' their local bowling alley. Mr. Schuestor had took the photo. Rachel gave a small smile, as she ran her fingers over the picture. Everybody seemed so happy back then. And everything was so simple then too. Rachel sighed, and rested the picture back on her desk.

Rachel took a glance around her room which was filled with reminders of her happy childhood. She looked back at the picture on the desk, and came up with a decision.

She was going to leave Lima, Ohio. For good this time. She didn't care how many people would miss or what would happen after she left. All she knew was that she was going to leave Ohio.

And there was nothing that could stop her.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter fifteen, I wasn't exactly happy with it but there you have it. I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so if anybody would like to contribute an idea I would appreciate it. Sorry it's short but like I said I have writers block. Please review it would mean a lot thanks. Until next time -

**~Unpredictably Reckless**


	16. Exit Wounds

**Authors Note: **I am so so so so so sorry for leaving it this long to update. But I just really lost interest in this story, and with school and all I haven't had time to update. But here I am. As they say new year – new start. I hope some of you are still interested in this. I wouldn't be surprise if you're not. But if you do read it, enjoy and I'll try and get back to updating this – no promises though.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go **

_16. Exit Wounds_

_

* * *

_

Rachel looked around her house one last time. She had written a note to her dads explaining why she was leaving and left a message for Finn and Quinn telling them not to stop her. She had to go this time, but this time she was leaving the country. She had planned to move to Ireland to start of fresh. She had planned to do that when she left the last time but it didn't exactly work.

Rachel figured that if she moved to Ireland no one would know who she was. It would be perfect for her. It would be perfect for Tyler too. He wouldn't have to go through all this drama, he would be able to have a normal life. Something she had always longed for, and she was finally making it come true.

She took in a breath, looked around her house again before closing the front door. She slowly made her way to her car, where Tyler was. She hadn't exactly told them where they were going and he was beginning to ask a lot of questions.

"Mom, why are we leaving?" Tyler asked, as soon as she buckled her seatbelt. She bit her lip. But before she could say anything, she watched as his eyes grew wide, excitement sparkling in them.

"Are we going on holiday? I've never been on a holiday before." He said, grinning widly at her showing her his white teeth and his dimples. She couldn't believe that someone this cute and adorable came from Noah Puckerman.

"Yes sweetie we're going on holiday." Was the only response she gave him. Once they arrive in Ireland she'll tell him the whole story. The truth about why they left. She couldn't do it now. No definitely not.

She knew how much Quinn was going to hate her again. And right after they had become such good friends. She couldn't be thankful enough about the help she got from her and Finn. She really hadn't expected them to be so nice to her. She had left and she didn't keep in contact with anyone. So she was surprised when those two were kind to her, especially Quinn considering that the two of them never got along in high school.

She just wished the others could have been more supportive. She knew that they would have hated her after she had disappeared but she didn't realize that they all held grudges. If she had known that she wouldn't have gone to the party at Puck's and Jenny's. She just couldn't believe that they still hated her after all these years.

And Puck! Puck was the last thing she needed to think about right now. Even though it was mostly his fault she was leaving in the first place. Okay maybe that was a bit harsh. She couldn't exactly blame him for everything. After all he didn't know about Tyler until a couple of weeks ago and he didn't know about Rachel's feeling about him until a day ago, so no she couldn't exactly blame it on him.

But she was looking for someone to blame this whole situation on. She knew she should blame herself. After all it was her fault that people were stuck in all this drama. She couldn't wait to get out the country to start her new life. It was all for the best anyway.

* * *

Quinn paced back and forth impatiently and she hoped for Finn to arrive any minute now. When she had gotten home she had found that Rachel had left her a message on her phone. She couldn't believe that Rachel was leaving. Again!

She had thought that this time Rachel would be here to stay, for good. She had friends now who understood what she was going through. She could help her but obviously Rachel didn't think that was good enough for her. The one that Quinn did know was that if they didn't get to Rachel on time, she was going to kill Jenny, whether Puck liked it or not. She was going to murder her.

Her heart jumped when she heard the front door open. Finn was home, finally. "Quinn, is everything alright? You seemed anxious on the phone" She heard Finn's voice before he came into view in the doorway of the living room. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, when he saw her.

"Rachel's leaving." She told him out front.

"Leaving? What do you mean she's leaving?" Finn asked confused heard in his voice and written on his face.

"I mean she's leaving. The country. She's leaving the country again." Quinn cried out, suddenly frustrated. Finn stood there as he watched the blonde run fingers through her hair, clearly aggrivated.

"What?" Finn shouted, suddenly realising what she had just said. "She's leaving? What do you mean she's leaving?"

"I mean she's leaving. The country. She left a message on the phone earlier, apologising that she was doing this again." Quinn explained to him, before sitting on the sofa and sighing. "I can't believe she's doing this again. I thought for sure she was going to stay this time."

Finn didn't reply, he was trying to get it through his mind. Rachel was leaving, he couldn't believe it. He thought everything was okay, obviously everything was not. But didn't Rachel know that he had himself and Quinn to support her? They would help her get through whatever was bugging her. They were friends. But obviously Rachel didn't think about any of that. Otherwise she wouldn't have left.

"I'm going to kill Jenny." Quinn shouted angrily standing up. "This is all her fault. She shouldn't of threatened Rachel, if she hadn't then Rachel could possibly still be here. I'm going to cut that bitch." She cried, sounding like Santana at the end. Finn had to admit whenever he watched Quinn have one of her 'freak outs' it scared him a little. It reminded him of what she was like back in high school. Sometimes it was like she had never changed at all.

He instantly sprung into action and stepped in front of Quinn before she could leave the room.

"Don't you think killing Jenny is a bit much?" Finn asked soflty, putting his hands on her arms, trying to calm her down. "I know your upset but..." He was interrupted by Quinn.

"I'm more then upset. I am FURIOUS." Quinn cried. "It's that bitches fault that Rachel is leaving in the first place. Oh believe me when I'm done with her..." This time Finn cut her off.

"You won't be done with her because I'm not letting you kill her. But we do need to sort this out and I think I have an idea how to do that." Finn said, slowly taking his phone out of his pocket.

Quinn tried to calm herself down by looking curiously at Finn. "Who are you ringing?" Finn ignored her and waited until the person answered.

Finn blinked when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Hello? Can you come over? We need you're help. It's about Rachel..."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and I'm sorry if this chapter was bad but I'm only starting to get back to writing on here. The next chapter will get better and hopefully longer. And I must warn you that it will involve the cheesy boy chases girl through airport scene. There's also about two chapters left of the story – next one and one after which might just be an epiloge. I'm on my midterm next week so hopefully I might get it finished by then. Anyway hoped you guys like it and that most of you are still around. If you are, leave a friendly review? Please?

**~UnpredictablyReckless**


	17. Authors Note Please read, need help!

Hey guys, unfortunately this isn't a chapter but I need help with a few things. I really don't think I'll be updating this fic anytime soon. I just can't seem to get any ideas for the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that. But I have come up with a load of other ideas for Glee fics but I'm just not sure on which ones to choose so I need your help. Below are a list of summaries for possible Glee fics so I need you guys to pick which ones sound the best.

**Title: **The Games That Play Us

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Summary: **Slash. After Kurt returns to McKinely Puck offers to help Kurt fight off his bullies with private self-defence classes, but neither of them expected these results. Puck/Kurt. Please Read and Review.

**Title: **A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sam

**Summary: **Slash. Kurt/Sam. Set during & After 'BIOTA'. After Sam and Kurt kiss during Spin the Bottle, Kurt is forced to fight his feelings for the blonde that he thought he left behind. But is he willing to let himself for the wrong guy once again? Please read and review.

**Title: **Everything in its Right Place

**Pairing: **Kurt/Mike

**Summary: **Slash. Kurt just wanted to find the perfect who would love him for the way he is, he just didn't expect to find the perfect guy in Mike Chang. Kurt/Mike. Please Read and Review.

**Title: **You, Me and the Baby Makes Three

**Pairing:** Puck/Quinn

**Summary: **Quick. Quinn and Puck kept Beth and are now together raising her. But are they to be a family at the age of sixteen? Please Read and Review.

**Title: **The Only Exception

**Pairing: **Santana/Brittany

**Summary: **Oneshot. Brittana. Santana wasn't the type of person who would fall head over heels for someone, to be anyone's girlfriend, or to let anyone so close to her into her heart. But for Brittany? Well maybe she was an exception.

**Title: **I've Got Dreams to Remember

**Pairing: **Finn/Rachel

**Summary: **Finn/Rachel. As soon as high school was over herself and Kurt were going to New York to pursue their dreams, but as she and Finn get serious can Rachel give up her dreams to be with the man she loves? Please Read and Review.

**Title: **The First Cut is the Deepest

**Pairing: **Puck/Sam

**Summary: **There was something going on with Sam lately and no one seemed to noticed, well no one apart from Puck. Slash. Puck/Sam. Warnings: Anorexia.

**Title: **I Will Dare

**Pairings: **Not sure.

**Summary: **To blow off some steam Puck thinks it would be a great idea to have a 'dare night' where the girls and boys face off against each other to test each other's limits. Loosely based on the One Tree hill episode. (if I do this I'll need help with the dares.)

**Title: **Near Wild Heaven

**Pairings: **Finn/Rachel, with Sam/Kurt background canon couples with Puck/Quinn.

**Summary: **After coming home from a party Finn and Kurt get into a car crash which puts them both into comas. While everyone anxiously awaits for them to wake up. The boys have an out of body experience that could possibly change their lives forever.

**A Day in the Life **

**Pairings: **Santana/Rachel with side Finn/Kurt (not brothers)

**Summary: **Femslash. Pezberry. Slightly AU. While in Rome, for Nationals Rachel and Santana accidently make a wish at the Trevi fountain wishing for the other's life. The wish seemed to come true as they wake up in each other's body the next day. Please Read and Review.

**Title: **You Make It Real

**Pairings: **Kurt/Karofsky, Blaine/Sam, with Kurt/Blaine and other canon couples.

**Summary: **Slash. Karofsky/Kurt. Blam. Kurt is finally happy with his relationship with Blaine but when he soon learns of a past relationship that he had with someone he's all too familiar with Kurt gets unexpected comfort from the one person he least expected –Karofsky. Please Read and Review.

I've already started on You Make it Real and Near Wild Heaven but I'm not sure which to pick and I really want to write the Puck/Kurt one, but that's where I need your help. Or if you have your own ideas - especially for a Faberry fic, that you would like to suggest I would gladly take them on. So if you could help me I'd much appreciate it.

Also how amazing is the cast live? Went to see them last night and it was the best night of my life. I'm really sorry for not updating this fic. Blame the writers block!


	18. Far From Here

**Authors Note: **I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this sooner! I don't know why I haven't because this has definitely been my most successful story, I mean 230 reviews, 101 favourites and 288 follows (which I still don't understand what that means). I can't thank you guys enough. But I decided that I would finally finish it. And can you guys believe how much Glee has changed? It's been unreal but season one has to be the best season ever. And now we only have to wait a few more weeks till season four comes and it's going to be completely different. But anyways this chapter is named after the song 'Far From Here' by the Irish band The Coronas, check them they're amazing. No more babbling, hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and once again sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_17. Far From Here_

* * *

Puck sat in his car which was parked outside a few houses down the road from Finn and Quinn's house. He didn't get very far, the anger that was inside him and subsided and he was sitting in his car quietly trying to take everything in.

He had a son. A son that was five years old and he only found out now. In a way he was furious at Rachel for not telling him sooner but he couldn't blame her. Ever since the night with Rachel his love life hadn't been right.

Yeah sure he was with Jenny but did he truly love her? On some line he did, but the reality of it all was that he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. The day that she had left he had been counting the days until her return. His friends told him he was in over his head. He finally realised that after a year she was, and a year gone by with no phone calls no nothing Puck knew that she was never coming back. And that hurt him.

So he decided to get over her. It took a while but he managed to do it. He went on a few dates with a few girls that Finn and Matt picked out but it didn't feel right with any of them. Until he met Jenny. Jenny reminded him of Rachel in some way. He didn't understand why though, no one else did either.

She wasn't bossy or could sing or was destined to be on Broadway. But there was something about her that reminded him of Rachel. Maybe that's why he liked her. Not because of who she was but because she reminded him of his past love.

After 3 years of dating he finally asked Jenny to marry him. He was thrilled. So was Jenny. He had finally moved on with his life and had settled down and then after a year of being engaged. Rachel came back and threw everything off course.

Of course he had been shocked and hurt when he found out she returned to Lima. He was angry at her as well but he didn't want her to know that. Although he did have every right to be angry at her for leaving so suddenly and not saying goodbye or anything.

But after seeing her, all the feelings came rushing back and then she had to go and kiss him, which just made things worse.

He was still so furious at her for not telling him that he had a son. But he couldn't blame and like he told her he wanted to be in the kid's life. He didn't want to be a deadbeat like his own dad was. He wanted his son – that still felt weird to say – to have the perfect family. Well as perfect as they can get it to be.

And Jenny, his sweet Jenny. He couldn't believe that would dare to threaten Rachel. He still didn't understand why she would do that and not tell him. Puck shook his head. When did everything in his life suddenly become like a soap opera? As if on cue his phone answered and Puck hoped that whoever was ringing had the answer to all his problems.

"_Puck you need to get over here fast." _

Puck frowned when he heard Finn's voice on the other line. "Dude what's wr-." He was cut off by Finn.

"_I don't have time to explain okay? Just get over here." _

By the sound of his best friend's voice he knew something was wrong. "Come on dude just tell me now."

He heard Finn sigh angrily. "_Rachel's leaving dude." _He finally said after a few seconds. Puck froze at the words and could have sworn that his heart had actually stopped.

"What?" It can't be true. Finn had to be lying.

"_She's leaving." _Finn repeated. "_The country." _He added.

Puck sat up straight. "No, she can't be. Not again." Not after everything that's happened.

Puck swore he heard Finn nod on the other end. "_Well she is dude and you need to stop her."_

"How am I supposed to do that?" Puck asked him, trying to take this all in.

"_I don't know dude." _Finn sounded defeated. _"But you can't let her go, we can't lose her again." _Finn paused before adding "_You can't lose her again." _ And then he hung up.

Puck stared at his phone wondering what Finn meant by that. There was no way Finn could know that he still had feelings for Rachel? Could he? No, Puck shook his head. Finn wasn't that smart. Puck knew what he had to do. He had to stop Rachel from leaving again, like Finn said he can't lose her. Not this time. Not when he knows that he has a kid. Not when the last time Rachel left she didn't come back after five years.

No. This time was going to be different. Puck was going to get her back. No matter what she says, he has to be in Tyler's life. Nothing was going to stop him from doing so. But there was thing that he had to do first.

He had to make a little trip to somebody.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay I lied. This is the second last chapter. Again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you guys are still with me. I re-read this story again to get things back into motion and realised just how many grammar/spelling mistakes I had made, they were horrible ugh. But hopefully things are okay in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try and update in the next week or so – that's if you guys still want more. Please review. Would mean a lot.

**-UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
